First Time All Over Again
by OtakuRukia
Summary: ichigo and rukia die in HC in attempt to save orihime. Rukia reincarnates into a human body with no memory of her past life. Ichigo is fukutaicho of 13th squad. When he comes back to karakura and runs into Rukia, what will happen? ichiruki more inside
1. Shadow Of The Day

**First Time-All Over Again**

**About:** Ichigo and Rukia both died in the war trying to save inoue. They successfully got

her to safety but before they could themselves, Ichigo and Rukia were surrounded. Both of the shinigami were worn out from fighting Aizen and were on their last limbs. They fought courageously and with bravery but lost their lives sadly. Since Ichigo was previously human, Ichigo became an ordinary plus soul after his spirit and soul chain had been cut off. Rukia however suffered something much worse, non-existence. She was wiped out from everyone's hearts and lives forever, well maybe not completely…she was Reincarnated into that of another human's body. Luckily, her appearance was still there but her memory and shinigami powers are a thing in the past. Ichigo became lieutenant of the 13th division, the place that Rukia Kuchiki would have originally taken. Rukia is now 17 years old and works part time at the mall near her home. Life is peaceful for both but not for long….

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this plot line, although I apologize for this cliché story.

Note! I got this idea from my favorite fanfic author; loveroflove but I will make sure to make it my own as much as I can. Also, this is of course an ichiruki story.

This chapter is named after the song Shadow Of The Day by Linkin Park.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

"_RUKIA!!!!!!! The voice was practically dripping with worry and panic. Something sharp pierced through her heart and before she could console whoever it was that was worried about her, her vision went black. _

A raven haired teenager awoke, bewildered from her dream. She motioned a hand to the place where her heart had been hurt and it sent a chill up her spine. She then glanced over towards her alarm clock, it read; 4:30 a.m. Feeling the need to shake off the dream, Rukia quickly jumped into sweatpants and a t-shirt, and went outside for a jog. The skies were still heavy with darkness and her neighbors who were half sane probably were off sleeping. She started at an easy pace and started her watch to record her distance.

'I have been having that dream for quite some time now, maybe I should find a therapist. I can find out once and for all if I am crazy,' thought Rukia broodingly. 'I am so stupid, by now I should get over these dreams, not get worked up about them. It's just that voice…that voice is hauntingly familiar and whenever I hear it in my dreams, I freeze up!'

The seventeen year old high school student picked up her pace as she turned a corner. Her handheld watch told her that she was already past three miles. Feeling the effects of the dream tapering off, Rukia finished her last lap and took a shortcut home.

School would start in an hour or so, and there was no way that the valedictorian would be late. It was now 7:15 and Rukia liked to be early. The extra time allowed her to evaluate herself and think about her goals for the day.

After leaving a note for her father and grabbing a slice of toast Rukia was off.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

_**I close both locks below the window.  
I close both blinds and turn away.  
Sometimes solutions aren't so simple.  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way.**_

An ominous figure approached the gated community of karakura town. It was dressed in clad black with a sword strapped at the waist. In the light, it was a he. He had bright orange hair that was ruffled in the light breeze. With narrowing eyes, the strange figure leapt from lamp post to rooftops in search of anything out of the ordinary.

_**In cards and flowers on your window,  
Your friends all plead for you to stay.  
Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple.  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way**_

Something vibrated at his side. Still maintaining flight, he took out the object that was vibrating and flipped it up. His phone revealed a green dot that was flashing and moving quickly towards a high school. His stomach flipped for some odd reason but nethertheless he quickened his pace. It was still early in the morning and he hoped that there was nobody in or around the near vicinity of the area that could get hurt.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

The school was now within eyesight. Rukia took out her cell phone and checked the time; 7:30. The sun was starting to rise and it bled shades of scarlet and hues of brown all around Karakura. The sight was beautiful and could only be appreciated by someone who was alone. Suddenly, Rukia's scary nightmare seemed far away. Today would be a day like any other. Of course, she would have to maintain her image which was hard work in itself.

To the school, Rukia was this cool and down to earth chic who let nothing take her down. She was disgusted at the girls who were primped and pampered and always perky. They disgusted her. For the longest time, she was alone so naturally stuff like trends and relationships never appealed to her.

Like always, Rukia chose her favorite spot in the whole school to wait until classes were open; the giant oak. The giant ok was a very old tree but still sturdy. No one else but her sat in that tree so it was special to her. It wasn't like she had many friends anyway who would disturb her. Climbing up the trunk, Rukia almost reached the top branch when something yanked on her leg. She looked down but to her surprise and confusiong, nothing was there.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Something grinned wickedly at his soon-to-be meal. The something turned out to be this monster that seemed to have popped out of a fairytale book. Its face was covered with a thick white mask and the only holes in the mask revealed the eyes and the mouth. Its body resembled that of monkey and or fish combined with a variety of different colors. Truth be told, it was a good thing that Rukia could not see it. It was always fun to this monster when its prey could not see him. This made eating them more enjoyable. He was about to at last fill the emptiness inside him and chomp down on the girl when an intruder sliced off his arm.

Out of frustration and anger, the ugly beast turned to see who it was that interrupted his breakfast but before it could get a good look, something sliced at the top of his head. The sword went straight through and that was the end of the monster's life.

Rukia's savior just barely glanced at her and walked away. Something felt wrong in his gut when he saw her but he ignored it and jumped out of sight.

_**And the sun will set for you,  
And the sun will set for you.  
And the shadow of the day,  
Will embrace the world in gray,  
And the sun will set for you..**_

However, he had no idea that he was being watched. All this time, a raven haired-girl was watching mystified and horrified at the same time. Why was it that she could see him, and not the hollow until it was about to kill her?

'who is that strange samurai man?'

_**And the shadow of the day,**_

_**Will embrace the world in gray**_

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Author's note: hey all! I apologize for the short chapter but I wanted feedback for this before I went overboard with the chapter..plus I figured this was a good place to leave off. Yeah yeah, typical ichiruki. I bet everyone here has read this type a bazillion gazillion times but I just thought I would try it.

I also apologize for not finishing both stories- Rain rain go away and the outside looking in. I sorta lost interest and willpower to finish both so I hope to make up for it with this story. Please give me your honest feedback, but also hold back on the flaming a bit.


	2. Everything you want

**First Time- All Over Again**

**Chapter 2**

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

**A/N**: Wow! I did not expect reviews that fast! Sorry this chapter took me a little while to do. I was enjoying my _Wii_ Christmas if you know what I mean ;) I got to play Bleach shattered blade. Anyway, this chapter is a little longer but not too long. Don't expect overly long chapters from me. I will be as detailed as I can about ichiruki but I am no Picasso of writing so forgive me if this style of writing is to not of your best interest.

Onto the story! This chapter is named after the song "**Everything You Want" **by Vertical Horizon. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own bleach…but I do own a rukia plushy huggles the plushy

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

School went on as usual but for one student, everything was but normal. In all her classes, she could not concentrate on any one subject. Her focal center was on one boy in particular with a sword as big as he was with bright orange hair. Even when the few friends she had asked her if she was ok, Rukia emptily replied yes. There was nothing that could break her focus on this strange man. His clothes were foreign and looked like they came from that of the Pre-Industrial Japan era. But much more than that, when he locked eyes with her for merely one second, her whole body turned to mush. Something about this boy was uncannily familiar. Rukia was known for her determination on researching up anything that interested her. For this reason, she was about to do something she had never done before; cut class. Rukia had Sensei Ritsuka sign her fake pass to the bathroom to give her a temp. Excuse to not being in class. She grabbed her belongings and was out of the room like a shotgun. Almost as once, Rukia felt some intense pressure knock her off her feet. She was able to regain balance but with each step Rukia took out of school, the heavier and heavier her body became. Just what kind of force could cause her to be so overwhelmed?

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

_Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why_

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Once The Raven haired senior was off the school premises, the pressure lightened up, giving her the ability to run. If Rukia could picture it, it was as if she was following a thread like ribbon and it was pulling her along. Her body tingled with excitement. Her former dull and repetitive lifestyle was now replaced with something much more extraordinary. She knew from the minute that she came in contact with that samurai like man, that her life had changed for the better. Maybe meeting this guy had something to do with the reoccurring, strange dreams she had been having.

Rukia made a sharp turn on a crosswalk and continued her chase. Blood was pumping adrenaline into her like wildfire. Shops and vendors came and past her so fast that it seemed as if Rukia was moving at a different pace from everyone else. People either refused to make eye contact with her or just simply ignored her existence. She was lucky not to bump into anybody.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

_But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return_

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

After several alley run-throughs, crosswalks and streets, Rukia stopped at the mall. The pressure dwindled to practically nothing as quickly as it had come, leaving Rukia defeated. After all that work, she was left empty handed. Going back to school would do no good since by time she walked back, classes would have ended. Rukia gave herself a moment to catch her breath before decided to enter the mall. She was not clueless as to what to do, considering that she had a job there right after school. Rukia would be a little early but she was sure her boss would understand. Her boss was probably the most friendly and easygoing person that Rukia met. She even considered her to be her one and only best friend. Ayame Ikuto was her name. They both worked under a very trendy and popular clothing store called, "_The Noodle." _The store mainly targeted the teenage group. It was definitely not uncommon to see her classmates shopping there frequently.

Rukia finally reached said store on the second floor. It was pretty close to the food court so it got a lot of traffic. There were a few customers here and there and three clerks managing it all. Nothing too stressful. After switching swifts with the main counter girl, Rukia was left to taking care of the customer's purchases. She attended to five before what appeared to be an eighteen year old man walked in apparently looking distracted. He looked like he did not want to be talked to because of the way he kept his head sort of down. The man looked concealed beneath shades and a beanie. Rukia had a feeling that he did not want his hair to be shown but there were tuffs of spiky orange hair peeking through. He looked a little lost as well and Rukia wanted to call out to him and asked him if he was in need of any assistance but didn't. She knew how much she hated purchasing clothes or anything really when clerks just jumped out of nowhere and want to help you with a smile on their face. It's nice but it can also be a tad annoying.

Rukia watched him wander around the store, almost in a trance until a few customers came up to purchase their items. She quickly tagged them and stuffed them in a store labeled bag before watching her favorite stranger again. He now looked as if he was deciding between two kinds of jeans and a hooded sweatshirt.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why_

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

"Excuse me miss?" The voice broke Rukia's hold on Ichigo and she turned her attention to whoever it was. But before she could do anything, a masked stranger put a gun to her head and reached over to open the cash register. Rukia was bewildered and scared to death, now vulnerable with nothing to protect herself.

"Don't you dare move or I will blow your face to pieces!" The robber exclaimed with venom in his voice. Now Rukia was trembling in her knees.

"well _excuse me sir_, but I don't like when men attack innocent women." Without another word, the man that Rukia had been eying for a long time had taken the robber into a headlock. He then snapped his back to the ground, forcing his arms behind himself.

"Now don't you move or even try to shoot me with your gun. I swear I will have you in a prison cell faster than you can count the number of stupid stunts you've pulled." His voice was gruff but with just as much fierceness as the robber had on Rukia. The robber now looked as if he was the victim.

"Y-yes sir!" The masked Robber ran off, scared shitless. Then the orange haired hero walked over to the counter where Rukia was, with a sweatshirt jacket and jeans in his arms.

He first cleared his throat. "Now…I would like to purchase these if you don't mind." He lifted up his glasses to show Rukia a hint of a smile, his hazel brown eyes glinting with amusement. The raven haired clerk could only gawk at him, her mind still in racing from the whole scenario that just happened. And here was this strangely familiar man who just saved her life, acting as if nothing happened.

"Are you out of your mind? He had a gun in his hands and you took him down like he wasn't a thread at all. I could have handled him myself!" Rukia exclaimed to him.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

_You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say_

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

"I hope that not all of your customers feel this uncomfortable around you," he said teasingly, "and of course I only wanted to help a little because you were handling it so well. You were begging to be rescued whether you like it or not miss." Rukia was at first pissed off at how cocky he was, considering this was the first time they ever met. But now, she was stunned as it seemed as he was looking down on her as some weak and fragile girl.

"First of all, I get along great with them. Second, I was only temporarily shocked. I had my phone in my pocket. What did you think my reaction was going to be? _'oh my god, thank you for saving me! I was so helpless until you showed up my hero!' _Rukia raised her voice and imitated a grateful civilian.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

_But you'll just sit tight  
And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for_

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

"Something along those lines, yes!" He took off his hat now, looking more comfortable with less people around. Rukia's eyes widened at his bright orange hair. Unfortunately, the man caught her staring and sighed.

"Go ahead and laugh or pick fun. It's my natural hair and I have to keep telling people that even under my circumstances now…"

"What circumstances?" Rukia was now interested in his hesitation.

"It's nothing, forget it." Once he saw that Rukia had no reason had speak about his hair, he looked at her. Almost at once, his eyes widened as big as Rukia's were.

"What is it? Is there something on my face?"

"By any chance are you…..no…I must be going insane. My family is right, I should seek a therapist." The man explained to her as if she was supposed to know what he was talking about.

"No, seriously. What is it?" Rukia looked at him straight in the eye as if demanding some answers.

He took in a deep breath. "Rukia…is it really you?" His voice sounded much more sad this time.

Said girl was freaked out and ready to call security. "You are one crazy man! Get help! How the hell do you know my name? I have never met you before in my entire life!" Rukia was backing away from him, any sort of gratitude was long gone.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

_Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned  
You never did notice  
But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return_

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki…and we have known each other longer than you think."

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

_I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
And I don't know Why  
I don't know why_

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞


	3. First Time

**First Time- All Over Again**

**Chapter 3**

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

**A/n**It's so nice to see that I have already a bunch of you reviewing and favoriting my story. Thanks for your encouraging reviews because it helped me make this chapter so quickly. Think of it as a New Years Gift from me. This is also a doozey of a chapter compared to my other previous chapters. I hope you all like it.

I would also like to say one thing. I noticed that some of you were wondering about Ichigo and how come he remembers. I know that in a lot of the fanfics you read, they both forget right? Well Ichigo never stopped thinking about Rukia after she died. Rukia was the only exception since she is only a reincarnation of the real Rukia. The reason why it took him awhile to remember was because he grieved so much about her in the past, he pushed Rukia to the back of his mind. Ichigo was just being Classical aloof Ichigo in the store and did not know it was her until the last minute. I hope that explained it. NOW, I will end this gigantic section of an authors note so you can get to reading. I had fun writing this chapter. I can't say it's a fluffy chapter, but there is a lot of ichiruki here.

This chapter is a special chapter called FIRST TIME! I have no idea now where I got my story name from…anyway If you don't know who sings this famous song, it's Lifehouse and probably one of my favorite bands of all time.

**Disclaimer: **no bleach, no animes..I own nada...

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

From Chapter 2:

"By any chance are you…..no…I must be going insane. My family is right, I should seek a therapist." The man explained to her as if she was supposed to know what he was talking about.

"No, seriously. What is it?" Rukia looked at him straight in the eye as if demanding some answers.

He took in a deep breath. "Rukia…is it really you?" His voice sounded much more sad this time.

Said girl was freaked out and ready to call security. "You are one crazy man! Get help! How the hell do you know my name? I have never met you before in my entire life!" Rukia was backing away from him, any sort of gratitude was long gone.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki…and we have known each other longer than you think."

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Ichigo could only watch as his heart tore into two as the girl that changed his entire world once before, wished to never be associated with him. He knew better. If this was Rukia, she would never be the Rukia before she died. For the longest time he denied that Rukia was dead and that once he saw her, everything would be alright again. That was just bull though. This Rukia was a human and not a shinigami. Could it be possible that he was so caught up trying to find her that he had mistaken? Rukia certainly was not the rarest name in the world, there could be other Rukias with medium length raven hair, short height and dark violet orbs.

'_NO! Ichigo! Just look at her, the chances of finding her exact look alike are slim to none. This is her, even if she doesn't remember you. Give her time_!' Ichigo's inner voice yelled at him, telling him to not give up. But looking into the frightened eyes of Rukia, Ichigo felt guilt weigh him down.

Ichigo remembered that before they both had died in the war against Aizen that he told Rukia, "No matter what, I will always protect you, got it?! You can go ahead and tell me to back the hell off but there is no way that I will leave you by yourself. I can not lose you again…," Ichigo was referring to the time Rukia left to be executed for her 'crimes.'

Maybe now, Rukia no longer needed his help. She could finally live a normal life and with him in the picture, it would never be so. His hard scrunched up eyes were now soft as he looked into Rukia's dark violet orbs.

_**We're both looking for something  
We've been afraid to find  
It's easier to be broken  
It's easier to hide**_

"I'm sorry that I have troubled you. You see…you remind me of a special friend I once had. She passed away." Ichigo would not try to tell Rukia who her real identity was just yet.

Rukia almost wanted to go over and hug him, looking at how defeated and depressed he now appeared. His cold and withdrawn exterior had faded away right before her eyes. He wasn't crazy, he just lost somebody he loved.

"I'm sorry that I called you crazy, it's just that for a second, it was creepy how you knew my name. I thought you were a stalker or something." Rukia looked up at him, realizing the height difference between them. "Listen, how about I treat you to some coffee? There is a starbucks in this mall. This way, I can properly thank you for saving my life." Her voice was gentle and soothing to Ichigo, like that of a mother.

_**Looking at you,holding my breath,  
For once in my life,I'm scared to death,  
I'm taking a chance,letting you inside.**_

"You don't have to do that. I didn't beat that idiot to a pulp so you could buy me coffee," he said with a sparkle in his eye. Ichigo just couldn't help but melt away in the presence of her. She had this pure aura around her that seemed to put a spark in anybody's step if they met her.

"No, it's my treat. I'm not doing this because I have to; I'm doing this because I want to. Besides, you seem as if you could use one." Rukia checked herself out of the store, leaving it in the capable hands of whoever was left in it after the holdup with the robber. When they walked out, she turned to him. "Now you will probably think I'm crazy but I could have sworn I have seen you around this morning. I could have been dreaming it."

_**Feeling alive all over again,  
As deep as the sky, under my skin  
Like being in love, she says  
For the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong,  
But I'm feeling right where I belong  
With you tonight  
Like being in love  
To feel for the first time**_

Ichigo narrowed his eyes slightly. He had not been inside his gigai until just this afternoon. Before Rukia have seen him in his shinigami form? If word got out that a human knew his secret, he would have to erase her memory. Surely the Soul Society would understand seeing as technically she is Rukia reincarnated.

_**The world that I see inside you  
Waiting to come to life  
Waking me up to dreaming  
Reality in your eyes**_

Rukia looked up at him curiously as it seemed Ichigo was hiding something from her. She was always good at unlocking secrets from people when they concerned her. However this time, Ichigo's expression was unfathomable.

The two walked down in silence to Starbucks on the first floor in silence. Normally Ichigo was antisocial and never the person to start a conversation, but being next to Rukia in this silence felt too uncomfortable.

"So how long have you worked in this mall?" Rukia blinked as if being awoken from a dream. She stared at him for less than five seconds before realizing he said something.

"Oh…sorry. Well I have been here for about a year and a half now. What about you?"

Ichigo seemed almost taken aback by her question. What was he supposed to say? He slays evil spirits and sends plus souls to the Soul Society in his spare time? That wouldn't go over well. 'Sheesh, we may be shinigami but the way we must lie to humans constantly about us, makes me feel like part of the fricken Mafia!'

"Actually…I am still looking for some place good. If I followed my family business, I would probably look for a place to start my medical career. My father is a doctor and both my sisters are nurses. I mean don't get me wrong, saving people from death is cool and all but I feel so empty about it." Ichigo's face reddened a little bit as Rukia looked at him closely. "Sorry about my ranting…"

Rukia chuckled a little bit. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I used to live in a foster home, and my foster guardian would always tell me how to live my life. I got so frustrated, that I just ran away."

They finally reached Starbucks and it was practically empty. The mall would close in a few hours so most people left earlier, leaving Ichigo and Rukia alone to talk. Ichigo grabbed both of them a table while Rukia decided on what to get them.

"Ichigo, I am going to get a hazelnut double latte. What would you like?" Rukia inquired him. Ichigo looked up at the choices and finally set on something.

"I will have a strawberries and crème frappachino." Rukia looked at him amused of his choice considering his name and bright orange hair.

"Yes Mister Strawberry-san." Ichigo glared at her but it was lighthearted. He couldn't help it that he never felt true anger toward the shorty. Ichigo might blow up on occasions but never in front of Rukia. She calmed his nerves and the best he could muster is a glare.

_**Looking at you,  
Holding my breath,  
For once in my life  
I'm scared to death,  
I'm taking a chance,  
Letting you inside.**_

Rukia retrieved their drinks and placed them on the respective table. Ichigo took his frappuchino and drank it slowly while Rukia practically chugged it down.

"Thirsty?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"This is my first cup of coffee all day and considering the whirlwind of a day I had, I needed it." Ichigo laughed a little bit.

As always, something had to end the moment of complete serenity. Something vibrated loudly in Ichigo's pocket. It was his soul phone.

"I am going to have to raincheck our coffee date. Something important came up." He glanced back at her as she left. Then Rukia did something he did not expect.

"Let me come with you! I mean…I don't want to walk home alone. My house is atleast a forty minute walk from here." 'What am I saying?! I can take care of myself, I have been for awhile.'

Ichigo looked at her uneasily. With anyone else, he would have said no but maybe the hollow running about would trigger a memory in her. Something, anything at all would be suffice. It's nice to have the loved one you wanted alive but if your relationship was a thing of the past, its as if your loved one was dead the whole time. Ichigo missed his teenage human years, fighting alongside Rukia, pitted against unbearable odds. Their relationship was like no other and he was not ready to run it into the ground.

_**I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the sky that's under my skin  
Like being in love, she says, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
Where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love to feel for the first time**_

He forced himself out of gigai and into his soul form. Rukia was shocked beyond relief that her hero and perhaps new friend was the guy that saved her from the monster. Ichigo saw her expression but kept looking straight ahead. His voice was now deeper and more gruff. He took his shinigami business seriously…atleast most of the time anyway.

"I will explain later. First put my body someplace safe so no one will think there was some manslaughter at the mall. Second , just follow me." Rukia nodded and obeyed without question. Somehow the idea of all this seemed second hand for her but she could not think about that right now. Ichigo needed her help. After storing the empty shell of a body in a broom closet, Rukia ran after Ichigo.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Something ominous and evil was lurking behind the walls of Karakura high. A monster stepped out of the darkness to show his grotesque appearance. Like the other hollow before it, it had a white mask and a hole where the heart should be. It was tracking down a human who's soul smelled especially tasty, along with the smell of a soul reaper. He would certainly have his treats tonight. His prey was closeby as well.

Rukia's feet, in spite of all the running she had done today, was nowhere near exhausted. She was feeling just as lifted and free-spirited as she had felt earlier that day. Ichigo was blocks ahead of her. He had the ability to jump and fly around when she only had feet with worn out track shoes. She finally caught up to him when he stopped at the entrance of the school.

"I don't see anything here Ichigo…," Rukia whispered softly. Ichigo only shushed her.

"He's here alright. I'm sure of it, I can just feel his reiatsu prickling around her. He's just hiding." Ichigo seemed so sure of himself while Rukia noticed her hairs sticking up everywhere.

Right on cue, The hollow leapt from the school rooftop, laughing manically.

"Looks like I didn't have to search that hard. You shinigamis make my jobs so easy. Don't worry, it won't hurt a bit. You will be joining your other buddies soon enough."

Ichigo smirked smugly. "What makes you think that Street scum? I will happen to let you know that I am a vice-captain of my own division and hold enough power to slay you with my hands tied behind my back." He reached for his zanpakutou and unsheathed it. He pointed it at the hollow's mask.

"I just got to slice and dice through that mask of yours and you're history." Ichigo launched himself into the air and then flashstepped to behind the hollow. Before though he could make his clean cut-through, the hollow used his tail to whiplash Ichigo, sending him flying against the school walls. A few bricks collapsed on his head but it did not stop him.

Rukia watched this whole thing unravel in front of her once more like before. She was learning more and more about Ichigo than she ever would by asking him. There was another world out there that she had been unaware of, the place where these shinigami ghost busters live.

The hollow was about to tear into Ichigo who was now left open for assault, when Rukia instinctively ran out and threw herself in front of the hollow.

_**We're crashing  
Into the unknown  
We're lost in this  
But it feels like home**_

Ichigo watched Rukia as blood splattered from her back, being caught in the monster's teeth, and fall to the ground. Dejavu was all he could think about, but this time, Rukia was in more danger.

Looking at himself, Ichigo now knew he could not handle this hollow alone but there were no other shinigami to help him. Rukia was injured but…Maybe he could try one thing.

"I'm sorry Rukia, but I cannot Console you…however if we both want to get out of here alive, I need your assistance. The only way I can do that is if I give you some of my power." Rukia sat up now, seering pain shooting up her back from the hollow's teeth marks.

"You mean…becoming a shinigami?"

"That is correct. I don't know how well this will work out but it's the only idea I got." Rukia nodded warely, already thinking about the possible outcomes."

The hollow was coming for them both for a second attack. Ichigo propped him and Rukia up and took his sword. "I am going to stab you in the heart and infuse you with half my power. It will probably not last long but you will have enough to defeat the hollow. Ready?" Rukia nodded.

Ichigo smiled. "Let's pray that this will not be the last time we see each other." He then thrusted his sword into Rukia, a burst of light enveloped them both. When the mist and light cleared, Rukia was dressed in black and it was as if History was repeating itself. She was graceful and quick, delivering a quick blow down the mask. It was as if Rukia had been a shinigami all her life. The hollow disappeared and peace once again settled in around Karakura.

Ichigo was glad to see that he was still able to keep his powers. He would hate to re-live the same fate that Rukia went through dealing with him. Ichigo was also glad to see Rukia still in one piece. He then sat up and brushed the dirt off his shoulders. Ichigo walked over to Rukia and patted her on the head. "You're a natural, Rukia."

A curve of a delighted smile graced Rukia's face. '_This feels like home_'

_**I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the sky that's under my skin  
Like being in love, she says, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
Where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love to feel for the first time**_

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

A/N: So what do you think? I hope I satisfied you all with a quick update. I also hope this wasn't crappy because I did it quickly. Well…took me like 4-5 hours to make but that is quick to me. ANYWAY! Review k? thanks!


	4. Memory

**First Time-All Over Again**

**Chapter 4**

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

A/N: I'm so happy to see everyone reviewing! I will try to give you fast updates like these as fast as possible. Although just a heads up, I start up school again this coming up Thursday. I have track after school every day until 5-5:30ish. On top of that is hw but you know that from experience right? So chances are, the days you will have quicker updates are Mondays, Fridays and weekends. Tuesday through Thursdays are hectic for me. Ok, now that I got that off my chest, I want to provide you all with what you _really _want to read. So just a quick mental question to you all, what do you think happened to all of the other main characters? Mwahaha, I shall leave you with that torturing thought until you figure out.

I bet you are all dying to figure out what song this chapter is right? Drum roll please! drum rolls across computer It is…Memory by Sugur Cult!

**Disclaimer: **If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfictions for my own story

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Rukia willed her eyes to open when she felt heavy light bare down on her face. It probably was not a good idea to have her bed so close to the window. She still felt weighed down with sleep so Rukia had to literally shake herself awake. It was not like she had anyone in her apartment like say a parent to get her up for school ever morning. This took strong willpower and some strong coffee just to get Rukia out the door. Normally she was rigid about getting up early every morning but for some reason, her body just did not want to move at all and every bone ached in her body.

She leapt out of bed and grabbed in her hands the closest and cleanest looking outfit available. Considering her drowsiness, she did ok with khakis and a navy blue t-shirt. Rukia did not care to take a shower that morning, she would take care of it after school. All she had to do was put up her hair in a bun and no one would notice. Well her classmates might notice her different hairstyle since Rukia was never that versatile with her hair but she could care less at the moment. Rukia adjusted her hair just right and quickly grabbed an orange to go. Big breakfasts just weren't her thing. She glanced at the clock before departing for school. The clock read back 8:15. Had it been any other day, Rukia would have spazzed and ran like there was no tomorrow but she was a-ok taking her time. Her legs dared her to even try to make an effort to jog.

It was by the time she got to school that Rukia remembered what happened last night. 'That's right…Ichigo gave me shinigami powers to slay that hollow. I must have passed out shortly after that because I don't remember anything before waking up this morning. Did ichigo carry me home? Did he go back to that place that he talked about, the Soul Society?' These questions were all brewing inside the raven's head.

She was late for class and her sensei Ritsuka was most upset. He made her stand in front of class and explain her reason for tardiness. Now mind you, this is not the worst punishment in the world but Ritsuka-sensei knew Rukia hated to speak in front of so many kids and that she was not the most social kid in the world.

For half of communication studies, which was her first subject, she spent plotting ways of killing her teacher. The best she could think of was feeding Ritsuka sensei to the Fly-trap plant in the school garden and then feeding the remains to junkyard dogs. She smirked at this. For the majority of the class, Rukia pretty much forgot about Ichigo and their adventure the previous night. That was until…the door swung open and in came in a new student with bright orange hair. Ritsuka-sensei was startled at having a new student already halfway through the year but he explained that his parents were from Italy and they have just recently passed away and his grandparents sent him here. Just from the way he walked in, girls swooned at his feet. His cold and narrowed eyes and furrowed eyebrows were a turn-on to them. The new student was wearing the school uniform as well as his own personal touches, such as a pin-striped tie and a spiked necklace. He then turned to the class and introduced himself but Rukia knew his name before he even uttered the words and under her breath, she choked out, "Ichigo…"

_**This may never start.  
We could fall apart.  
And I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
Feelings insincere.  
Can I be your memory?**_

"Well Kurosaki-kun, welcome to communication studies. I am your teacher Ritsuka-sensei and you can find your seat beside Rukia-chan." Ichigo nodded and walked over to his seat. He just barely passed her a look before looking back up at the teacher. When it came time for notes and he had nothing to write on, he whispered in her ear, "can I borrow some paper?" His very voice sent shivers up her spine. How can he possibly act as if nothing happened and why was he at her school? Didn't he have a better place to be than this dump of a school?

"I do but why are you here and not that sou-" She was cut off by Ichigo's hand. She actually spoke louder than she needed to but at the moment she did not care, she wanted answers and Rukia would get them! Ichigo glared at her for just a second.

_**So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same.**_

"Rukia-chan, Kurosaki-kun, is there a problem?" The teacher looked at them while raising an eyebrow inquisitively. Ichigo was about to answer but Rukia beat him to it.

"No Sensei, it's just that I thought Kurosaki-kun might like a tour around the school with him being a new student and all. Mind if we leave the room?" She knew that Sensei did not like her so she had to use her fake sugary sweet voice in order to get anything from him. Ichigo beside her, only looked at her with disgust. '_God, I thought I was done with that so long ago_!' Ichigo thought to himself.

Ritsuka rubbed his chin thoughtfully before nodding, dismissing them. He was still suspicious of Rukia since she left the school grounds and lied to him the other day but if both of them were found skipping school, it meant he could write up both of them. Why he became a teacher was beyond him since he despised kids and even hated the subject he taught.

Rukia was going to lead the way but strangely enough, Ichigo was the one holding Rukia by the hand up to the school rooftop. It was as if he knew the schoolgrounds pretty well. Rukia did not complain since the roof was her second favorite place to go when she wanted to think to herself alone. She heard that a long time ago students used to eat lunch up there but ever since they thought it was haunted by those same kids, it became deserted.

_**This may never start.  
I'll tear us apart.  
Can I be your enemy?  
Losing half a year.  
Waiting for you here  
I'd be your anything.**_

Ichigo sat down, crossing both his legs neatly. "Sit." Rukia's eyes expanded at the demand but she obeyed anyway.

"First of all, what the hell did you think you were doing back there? Trying to make me look like a fool?" He looked angry and Rukia wanted to cower but she didn't and only met his gaze head-on.

"How was I supposed to know that being a shinigami and this Soul Society place had to be kept on the dl?" Rukia countered with just as much anger in her tone. He just waltzed into her class as if he was the king and expected her to be ok with it?

"Well I don't know, if the school found out I turn into a samurai, purify hollows and send ghosts to heaven, how do you THINK they would handle it?" There was a nerve twitch above his left eye. They were getting along great the day before but now, they were like bitter enemies. Rukia turned her head away signaling he won that battle but now she had a different topic to bring up.

"Just what the fuck are you doing at my school? Why aren't you back at that Soul Society place or whatever?" Rukia crossed her arms, willing Ichigo to speak.

Ichigo just scoffed. "My mission here is not yet fufilled, do you actually think I enjoy hanging out with you? Plus, you are a walking disaster. What will you do if I just left? I wouldn't be surprised if you got mugged!"

_**So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same.**_

Rukia suddenly blushed as it sounded like Ichigo truly did care about her safety. She dropped her head so he wouldn't see it.

"I still have my shinigami powers, I can use them to protect myself!" Rukia said, trying to sound sure of herself.

"Not if you don't know how to activate your soul form moron! You either need a shinigami badge, a substitute soul pill or you have to be able to easily pull it out from your body which comes from experience. Since you don't have any of those, you are left with me! I have a glove which works." Ichigo smirked at her, looking high and mighty now. He got up and advanced toward Rukia, putting on a red glove.

Rukia looked at Ichigo warely. She got up and tried to back away but Ichigo jumped on her and forcefully shoved his hand into her head. Shinigami Rukia popped out, leaving mortal rukia motionless on the ground.

Ichigo looked at Rukia thoughtfully. "It appears you still have them. How about that…"

Rukia grinned, feeling the wind against her shihakushō. Even if she didn't know how much longer she would be able to be a shinigami, she would make the moments last. It was just enough to feel like she belonged in an alternate universe. She was looking for an opportunity like this to hit her in the head but this time, it struck her in the heart.

_**This may never start.  
Tearing out my heart.  
I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
(I'd be your memory)  
Feelings disappeared.  
Can I be your memory?**_

Ichigo's soul phone beeped and he let out a huge sigh. "You might as well make yourself useful. I can take a little break from my duties and give them to you since you enjoy it so much," Ichigo explained to Rukia. He was still in his gigai so Ichigo ran down the flight of stairs from the roof to the bottom floor while his assistant leapt off the school buiding and into the streets. Using her acuse sense of direction, the short shinigami pinpointed the hollow's location. It was chasing after a young girl's ghost. She had pigtails and was wearing a red and pink striped shirt. The girl was running for life but suddenly stopped as she tripped over a rather large rock. She uselessly put up an arm to defend herself but it was not needed. A particular Raven-haired shinigami first sliced off the arm, leaving the lean and lanky hollow to pace around in agony. It disappeared for only a second to repair itself.

_**So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same.**_

Rukia glanced down at the girl was now looking up at her with both gratitude and fear that perhaps Rukia would want to kill her next. She looked at the small girl in sympathy.

"Don't worry, I will get rid of the big bad hollow for you." The hollow came back a fragment of a second after that. It was furious and wanted more than anything to kill the soul reaper that had cut off it's arm.

Rukia coolly and smoothly flashstepped to the right and left as she charged for the hollow before finally making one large slash through the hollows body. The once hungry beast had fallen and disappeared into the sky. She then focused her attention on the girl.

Ichigo walked in on the scene and saw his companion performing konso. A butterfly flew away in place of the girl's ghost.

"You're getting better at this I see. Okay, I don't know about you but since we missed third and fourth period, I'm starving. My father has been begging me to stop by. My sister is a great cook. Wow, I havn't even seen her since I passed aw-" Ichigo stopped himself. Rukia still did not know he was dead yet.

Rukia's face heatened up a little bit but she hid it well. She then smirked evily. "Is this a date kurosaki-kun?" She used his family name only to make him feel uncomfortable.

To Rukia's surprise, Ichigo even showed some shades of red as well. "In your dreams idiot. If you don't want to, you don't have to, I just thought…" He was silenced when Rukia went on her tiptoes and lightly pecked him on the cheek. This act of affection stunned Ichigo.

_**This may never start.  
We could fall apart  
And I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
Feelings insincere.  
Can I be your memory?  
Can I be your memory?**_

"R-Rukia!" He looked down at her funny.

"Are you going to stand there like an idiot or are you going to walk me to your house Kurosaki-san?" She smiled. Rukia clearly lost it. It was just something that felt right to her and she was grateful to him for letting her feel alive again.

"Stop being so formal! We are already past that, you can call me by my first name and that's final!" Subconciously, Ichigo took his hand and entwined his fingers with hers, sending up waves of warmth into Rukia's body. She felt as light as a feather.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Four portals opened up at the entrance to karakura town. From the four portals stepped out four unique individuals. One was a giant and had hair that covered his eyes, another was lanky with a quincy designed cape, another with brunette hair and blue flower pins on either side of her head and lastly one with spiky red hair and tattoos across his forehead.

The quincy spoke first. "Remember what Yamamoto-taicho told us." The group simultaneously nodded and set off to find their favorite carrot-topped shinigami.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

A/N: hehehe, another cliffy. I'm sorry, I really am but they are too easy to write. But hey atleast I had Rukia kiss Ichigo! Sorry if I am rushing anything. As Always, Review because that is what reviewers do! I think…


	5. Your Guardian Angel

**First Time-All Over Again**

**Chapter 5**

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

**A/N: **Yay! Aren't you excited that the people came back! I wasn't happy that I had to put Orihime in the picture but hey, there has got to be some love for the Quincy..oops did I just say that? Oh well. This is a fluffy and cute chapter and will be the last quick update you will get! The next update probably wont come out until Sunday, just to warn you all. As always, thanks again for your reviews and taking the time to do so!

This chapter is named "Your Guardian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

**Disclaimer:** life's not fair!

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Ichigo had to not look down at the pipsqeak the whole way there or he would flip. Even though this was the same girl he had fallen in love with so long ago, he still had the same insecurities that made him immature in the ways of love. He sighed as he noticed how uncomfortably quiet they had gotten and they both mentally agreed to the same thing as they pulled their hands away and stuffed them in their pockets.

"What's your family like Ichigo?" Rukia gazed up at him, inquiring of him.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "They aren't exactly your Kodak family." Rukia was about to ask what he meant by that but they were already at the door to his house. He knocked on it. It took less than a few seconds when the knock was responded by the door opening ajar slightly, to reveal a young adult with medium length blond hair. At once, she looked between Ichigo and Rukia and screamed as she bawled her eyes out, "DAD, KARIN, COME QUICK, OH MY GOD!!!!" The house almost shook with the girl's screaming.

Said people came rushing in, assuming the worst. Well, Isshin being who he was, "What is it Yuzu-chan? Come to papa bear, he will protect you!" Karin still, at age of 22, despised his father's emotional immaturity. It was a wonder that the family was relatively stable with what him and Yuzu crying a river. Isshin glanced at the doorway with a wide grin on his face. It fell for only a minute as he was shocked to see who they were.

"It is no other than my son and…" Isshin looked startled to see Rukia and mimicked the facial expression that Ichigo had upon realizing who Rukia was. Rukia shuffled her feet amidst Ichigo's family's staring eyes. Karin just stood there looking at Ichigo and Rukia without saying anything.

Ichigo was getting annoyed with everyone treating them like aliens. "Yeah, yeah we're here. Now can you let us the hell in!" Isshin snapped out of his stunned state and sent a parallel kick right to Ichigo's face as he came inside.

"What was that for?!!!" An angry shinigami screamed from the kitchen. Rukia felt a sweatdrop form at her temple as she watched the father-son moment happen.

"For not warning us of your arrival!" Isshin yelled back with just as much force.

Yuzu walked over to Karin, still emotionally overwhelmed. She whispered in her ear, "How is Rukia-chan still alive?" Karin just shrugged, apparently not wanting to express what she was currently feeling.

Yuzu sighed and walked back to her spot in the kitchen. "Lunch will be ready soon. Ichigo, Rukia, are you staying to eat or are you just stopping by?"

Ichigo shook his head. "Na, we're hungry all-right and I havn't had some of your home-made cooking in so long Yuzu." The blonde sister was very happy to hear this, considering when her brother was alive, he did not want to eat with the family a lot.

Ichigo grabbed Rukia by the wrist and made his way upstairs. "We will be up in my room until then!"

Isshin smirked. "Use protection!"

"Shut-up you old pervert!" It was crystal clear that his father has not changed in the least bit.

Rukia had to admit though, The room was an odd place to go alone with a guy who just moments ago was holding hands with her.

Ichigo opened his room only to be attacked by something small and plushy.

"ICHIGOO!!!!" He was knocked off his feet and onto the bed. Ichigo sat up, furious at the small attacker.

"Kon, the hell is the matter?!" Ichigo left kon with his sisters after the war against Aizen, finding no longer a purpose for him.

"So mean of you making me live here all alone with that blond haired devil! She still plays with me you know!" Ichigo chuckled at this. Yuzu had a soft spot for stuffed animals ever since she was a little kid. Even now, Yuzu would keep kon close to her heart.

"Not my problem!" Ichigo took him and threw him in the closet and closed it shut.

Rukia looked at kon with wild eyes before it got chucked in the closet. "That thing just talked…but how?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Come on, you will believe in shinigami but you don't believe in mod souls?"

"Mod Souls?" Rukia repeated what Ichigo just said.

"Yeah, they serve as substitute souls when shinigami need a quick way to get out of their body but unfortunately these types of souls were sent to death because of the threat they imposed. Each mod soul is given a unique ability or set of powers but some mod souls ran off with their bodies given to them and they created havoc. This one escaped and got packaged with the other good pills by accident. I have been stuck with him ever since."

Ichigo stood up and became to rummage through his room, feeling in a nostalgic mood. Rukia followed him around, while feeling chills up her spine as if reliving a dream. 'have I been here before? I couldn't have, I only met Ichigo yesterday!' Ichigo opened the closet again. Kon didn't come out this time, afraid of Ichigo's wrath. He found something that brought a smile to his face.

"I can't believe she forgot this…" Ichigo meant to say this to himself but Rukia heard him.

"Forgot what?" Ichigo turned around, surprised as if just remembering Rukia was with him the whole time.

"Oh, this…" He opened his hands to reveal a chappi bunni. Rukia's eyes lit up at the bunny and she squealed in delight.

"You have a chappi collectable?! They are so hard to find these days!!" (When Rukia died in HC, in the living world, they stopped the production of chappy memorabilia)

Ichigo gave it to her. "You can have it if you want." His face turned a little bit red again.

"Oh my god, thank you Ichigo! This is the best gift anyone has ever gotten me." Rukia stroked it softly and clutched it in her chest.

'It was always yours to begin with anyway.' Ichigo looked up at the spot where Rukia's bed once was and felt around it. It hadn't been touched since she left. Then ichigo found something beneath the mattress. It was a piece of paper. He quickly pulled it out. It had his name on it.

_Dear Ichigo,_

_Byakuya Nii-sama has ordered me to return home. He found out what we did last night and is not pleased. I don't care though, it was worth it. We don't even know what will happen to us in Hueco Mundo and you are my whole world Ichigo. I hope you get this letter soon. I hope to return soon. Tell Isshin and your sisters that I am ok as well._

_I love you,_

_Rukia_

Ichigo remembered this letter. After Orihime was kidnapped and before Ichigo set off for hueco mundo, Ichigo and Rukia made out on his bed. They were overwhelmed with so many different feelings like betrayal from the soul society from thinking Orihime was a traitor and for Orihime leaving simply without saying goodbye. It seemed as if both of their worlds were splitting apart. It was also the night that Ichigo had sung a song to Rukia. It was the only song Ichigo could sing and play on his guitar. This was the same night that they confessed their feelings of love for one another so it was like the turning point of their lives for both of them.

Rukia couldn't help but be nosy as Ichigo just stood there, reading a small piece of paper.

"What are you reading?"

Ichigo looked over his shoulder, a look of calm was plastered over his face. "This is just a letter from a friend."

Rukia loved to pry especially when Ichigo looked not like himself, or atleast not the Ichigo she knew for the two days they knew each other. "Was this the friend you mentioned yesterday?"

Ichigo fell silent and did not look back at Rukia. She at once, felt his overbearing sadness and was ashamed herself for bringing it up. "Ichigo I…sorry, I mean..I didn't want to pour the salt into your wounds and make it worse. My deepest apologies."

He shook his head. "No its fine. I actually like thinking about her." Ichigo walked over to his guitar and picked it up.

"I-ichigo?" Her voice was soft.

"I made a song for her the night I asked her to go out with me. Want to hear it?" Ichigo didn't care if Rukia heard it, seeing as it was for her anyway even if this Rukia did not know yet.

Rukia sat down on the bed and nodded, intrigued.

Ichigo cleared his throat and tuned his guitar, fingering the cords. When he was comfortable, he closed his eyes, picturing the scene perfectly and put in just as much emotion in his voice as before.

"_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_."

Rukia felt her body tingle all over as Ichigo was singing to her. He was a completely different Ichigo like the day before. Ichigo's voice was tender and passionate and it made her heart melt listening to him.

"_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_."

Ichigo sang louder now, feeling the lyrics with his heart, mind and soul.

"_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_."

Rukia inched closer to Ichigo, feeling compelled to be even closer next to him. His lyrics shook her very core and suddenly she did not want to go back to her apartment alone.

"_I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_."

Ichigo suddenly felt Rukia's hand touch his arm. He was too much into the song though to care.

"_Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay_!!"

Ichigo was lost in his own universe now as he imagined Rukia long ago brimming with tears at that very moment. He was in a trance. That song and memory was buried deep and now it was dug back up with just as much feeling and Rukia could not bring him back to reality. It was almost scary.

Ichigo remembered feeling so vulnerable and frightened that he would lose Rukia to Aizen or Rukia would leave again because she thought she was doing what was best for them.

"_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_"

Ichigo finished the song strongly and opened his eyes again to look into Rukia's violet ones. Rukia was enchanted by Ichigo's song and she felt that Ichigo was pulling her closer and closer by strings like a puppet. She had no willpower left in her. They were about to lean in for a kiss when Yuzu called up to them.

"Ichi-nii! Rukia-chan! Lunch is ready!" Both of them felt extremely awkward now. Ichigo got up hurriedly to open to door. Rukia followed suit and both of them proceeded downstairs not uttering a word.

They sat down to their lunch of miso soup and rice and both scarfed it down. Isshin noticed how little each other spoked and had to break the silence. "So Rukia-chan, is my son good in bed?" He winked with a twinkle in his eye. Ichigo was closest to him and used his foot from under the table and kicked his father in the shins making Isshin fall backwords. Isshin cried and crawled up to the poster of their deceased mother.

Rukia sighed and gulped down her last bits of Rice. Ichigo was already finished and got up to find his jacket. "Rukia, want to make the last few minutes of school or should I walk you home?"

She thought about it for a good minute before deciding on school surprisingly. "I need to get the homework from all the classes we missed." Rukia turned to Ichigo.

"Do you always miss this much school?" Ichigo scratched the back of his head uneasily.

"Well only when there are a lot of hollows and I am the only shinigami around." 'I already graduated years ago.'

The two shinigami partners went back to school and made the last ten minutes of homeroom. Ritsuka-sensei was fuming at them both but instead of writing them up, he made them both stay after to clean up while everyone left.

"Atleast he's gone now.." murmured Rukia. Ichigo laughed.

"I had a teacher once who was a hardass too but she was easy on me. You got it rough."

Rukia took an eraser and threw it Ichigo. He coughed and glared at her. "Hey! Don't throw erasors at your mentor!"

"My mentor ne? Since when? I don't recall asking you help on how to kill a hollow. I don't need your help and I certainly don't need a teacher." She responded by kicking him in the groin. Ichigo moaned in pain all the while cursing at the shorty.

"However if I ever need advice on how to lose my manhood, I will ask!" Rukia smirked. This started them splashing each other with water and marker wars. It ended with Ichigo having a purple mustache and Rukia sitting on top of him. They really didn't get any work done like they were supposed to.

Suddenly, both Ichigo and Rukia felt like they were being watched. They looked over their shoulders and to the doorway to see Ishida, Orihime, Chad and Renji, all of which were gaping. They weren't so surprised to see a girl sitting on Ichigo but moreso who it was.

"RUKIA!!!!!!!!" This voice belonged to Renji who ran over to her in both shock and happiness. Ichigo wanted to stop Renji but seeing him get Rejected by Rukia would be even funnier.

Renji picked her up and gave her the biggest bear-hug ever. Yeah this was an ooc moment for Abarai-san.

"Who the fucking hell are you and why are you hugging me freak?!!" Rukia shouted at the top of her lungs, being choked to death. She took a free arm and punched Renji hard in the face, sending Renji flying out the open Window. OK, maybe that was a little harsh but he totally invaded her personal space.

Ishida, Orihime and Chad watched the little scene with surprise and learned from Renji's mistake. This obviously was not the Rukia who died in their arms years ago. Ichigo broke out into a fit of laughter. Rukia stared at Ichigo suspiciously. "Do you know these people Ichigo?"

Ichigo stopped himself and wiped a lone tear from his eye. "Yes, these are my friends from the Soul Society." All of them sweatdropped at not being properly introduced.

Ishida walked out of the group to Rukia. "It's a pleasure to meet you Rukia-san. My name is Uryuu Ishida. Let me help you with getting to know everyone's names since Ichigo obviously already forgot ours. The one with the hair color similar to Kurosaki is Orihime." Inoue bowed and smiled big for Rukia, glad to see her old friend again. "The one who is really tall is Chad and the one who you sent flying out the window is Abarai Renji." Rukia suddenly felt flushed at hurting one of Ichigo's friends. She certainly did not want to start on bad terms or anything.

Renji came back limping in the room, with his hair messy and bruises everywhere. "What crawled up your butt?!" He directed this question to Rukia. The group of shinigami friends huddled over to Renji and whispered in his ears the situation.

Renji blushed in embarrassment. "Of course I knew that." He stuck his head in the air. Rukia walked over to him and outstretched a hand to him.

"Truce?" Rukia smiled to Renji, hoping he would forgive her so they could be friends.

Renji smiled back. Even if Rukia did not remember him, she was alive which he could settle with.

Ishida walked over to the front of the room. "Now! The main reason we are here is for you Ichigo. We have orders from head captain Yamamoto. The Soul Society is skeptical of your activity in Karakura and wonder why you have not returned when your reason for coming was clearly finished weaks ago. They have sent us since we are closest to you and would be able to return you so you can answer some questions. Ukitake-taicho is also worried about you."

Rukia looked over at Ichigo, her eyes widened. Ichigo lied to her, he said that his mission was not complete yet. Why was he still staying around?

Ichigo crossed his arms defiantly. "Tell the old geezer he has nothing to worry about. I am only a little weak is all. I want to regain my strength before returning to the Soul Society. Besides, I think I have some business to take care of first," his eyes shifted over to Rukia who remained oblivious to the conversation."

Ishida sighed. "I wish I could Kurosaki but I am not leaving empty-handed, you must come with me or Yamamoto might suspect you of betrayal."

Ichigo turned his head away. Renji looked at him for once sympathetically. He knew that he did not want to leave Rukia alone or bring her to the Soul Society. They might question her or Mayuri would want to use her as a test subject.

"NO! That is my final answer! Ishida, its ok this once to cut ties with the Soul Society. I don't want them finding out…something, not yet." Ishida peered at Ichigo closely, trying to see his motives but could not find anything.

The quincy sighed. "Fine, but we aren't leaving either then. There is no way I want to report to the old man that you won't come back." Ishida looked back at Chad and Orihime who had been quiet for a long time. Orihime walked over to Ishida and stood beside him.

"Whatever you do is fine with me Ishida-kun!" Orihime said cheerfully. Ishida's face turned as red as a beet and Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Has something been going on between you two I should know about quincy?" Ichigo's voice was full of amusement.

Ishida shot a cold look at Ichigo. "Go to hell Kurosaki." Then a few seconds later, "Where can we crash?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Not my house though, its already packed enough with me and Rukia."

Orihime smiled. "Ishida-kun you can come and stay at my apartment." Ishida looked away so Orihime would not see just how uncomfortable the question made him. Ichigo snickered. Rukia slapped him on the arm.

"Stop laughing at them." Although Rukia herself found it hard to contain laughter looking at how insecure Ishida looked.

Renji just took his arms and placed them behind his head. "Me and Chad can stay and Urahara's place again. Cool with you Chad?" Chad only nodded.

Every one of the friends separated again, leaving the school. By the time Rukia and Ichigo made it to the door of Ichigo's house, Rukia suddenly had a pulsing headache. She gripped her head as a stream of memories pulsed into her brain. They were coming at such a fast speed, it made her break out into cold sweat. Ichigo looked down at her concerned.

"Rukia! Are you alright?" His amber eyes flashed with worry and as soon as the feeling came, it was gone.

"I'm ok! It was probably nothing…" Rukia turned her head just in time to see two golden eyes looking out at her in the darkness. In a blink, they were gone. Ichigo and Rukia went inside shortly after that.

Everyone was asleep in the Kurosaki household which meant a peaceful night. Ichigo made his way up the stairs and into his room with Rukia following him close behind. It just dawned on him that Rukia had been following him around for two days. He wasn't going to send her home now, especially since she lived alone anyway.

"I get the bed, you get the closet." Rukia looked like she wanted to argue but she decided that it wasn't her place, besides, the closet bed looked comfy anyway. She took the pair of Pajamas that was rested on the bed that she assumed was for her, changed into them and dived in under the sheets. The closet was small and tight but it had a certain charm to it that Rukia liked. Her head ached a little bit from the headache. The memories she had received were foggy but were there, all of which were of Ichigo. The headache troubled her but she was tired, and Rukia went to sleep with ease.

The black cat outside that was watching Rukia closely finally left, jumping into the night.


	6. Up All Night

**First Time- All Over Again**

**Chapter 6**

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

A/N: Yay, I'm back! I will have you all know though, that I have been thinking and working on this chapter since I left chapter five. This was hard because I really was worried how this would turn out. I originally wanted this to be a filler chapter, before a big chapter but I decided I could not write enough, or I should say I could not think of something to write enough about in such short time. I wanted to make a quick update for everyone so sorry if this chapter seems like it is going too fast…although I incorporated a little something from my own experience into this chapter which I was happy to! Now, without further ado, I provide you chapter six. This is named after Up All Night by Suburban Legends. Love the reviews as always, keep them coming!

Disclaimer: I swear to drunk, I am not God! XD

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

_I've been feeling so lonely_

_So super lonely_

_I don't know what to do_

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

"_Oh! There you Are!" Ichigo and Inoue came walking over to Rukia but in Rukia's eyes, She could only see him. "Looks like you're finished here so, let's go. Tomorrow, they will open the door for us to send us back into the living world." The Sun was just perfect as it was setting behind the two friends. It was quite an adventure for both of them. Ichigo went through unimaginable odds to save her even though she told him over and over she wasn't worth it and that he should stay out of it._

"_You havn't completely recovered yet…so prepare for tomorrow. You should rest." There was a pause as a light wind drifted across both of their feet. Rukia found it hard to make eye contact with Ichigo at this point._

"_Yeah…about that, I have..something to tell you. I've decided to stay in Soul Society." Rukia waited for Ichigo to yell at her, grab and force her to go with him anyway or even worse, walk away without saying anything but Ichigo did something totally uncharacteristic of him. He smiled at her._

"_That's good. I see…heh, since you decided it for yourself…" Ichigo continued. Rukia looked at him utterly confused._

"_Huh?"_

"_If..you actually want to stay here…that's a good thing right?" Rukia still stared at Ichigo, her eyes big with wonder as she saw how much Ichigo had changed since she left the human world. _

"_I remember the reason why I wanted to save you so badly." _

* * *

The alarm clock beside Ichigo's bed beeped loudly; waking him, signaling it was time to get up. Since it was a late night before, he had very little will power to even move from his current spot, which was curled up in a ball with his comforter wound up tightly around him. Ichigo inched out of the comforter but he forgot the dimensions of his bed somewhat and came crashing on his hardwood floor. Now he was fully awake and his body ached all over. Ichigo let out a small stream of curse words.

"Mmmm." A small voice mumbled behind closed doors. Ichigo Kurosaki looked quickly at the closet, knowing who it was already, his room-mate; Rukia. She crashed the night in his closet and he planned her to stay just like old times. It was still somewhat early so he did not want to wake her up yet. Ichigo looked through his drawer's contents and found black jeans with his favorite band tee. He grabbed them and wandered into the bathroom for a quick shower before school.

* * *

Rukia awoke in a cold-sweat frenzy. Her dream was another memory. Well, Rukia wasn't sure if it was memories she was receiving or if she had lately overdosed on painkillers. Her dream felt so real and Rukia knew in her mind what she was going to say to Ichigo before her mouth even moved in the dream. She was wearing some elegant and beautiful violet dress and Ichigo was wearing his samurai get-up. There was someone else there, but Rukia did not care to notice, as if she did not exist. 'Maybe a cold shower will help.' The closet resident moved her head, ready to get out when she bumped her head on the walls above her. Shortly after that, Rukia heard a familiar orange-haired male curse out upon crashing to the floor. 'Touché…' She waited until she heard his footsteps leave until getting out of the closet.

Her clothing choice was limited to just her school uniform, pajamas and her workout clothes. Rukia let out a sigh as her living conditions were not up to par but nethertheless, they did suffice. Atleast she was not living alone. Grabbing her school uniform, Rukia headed toward the bathroom and turned the knob. What she saw next made her wish that she could turn back time. There was Ichigo in all his naked glory with nothing covering his unmentionables but a towel.

"Do you ever knock or do you take your fancies looking at naked dead guys?" Ichigo looked down on Rukia, while clutching a red towel that matched the color of his face.

"Please, you're the last guy I ever want to see that way, but then again I am sure you have heard that from all the women that rejected you." Rukia combated the irritable fukutaicho.

"Just get out!" Without waiting for an answer, Ichigo pushed Rukia out and slammed the door shut. Rukia giggled from behind the doorway. Ichigo came out seconds later, ignoring Rukia laughing at him. Seizing the opportunity, she zipped into the bathroom and into the shower stall. Somehow, she got herself undressed between then.

The cold liquid that coarsed down her hair and back was prickling to the touch but was soothing to her. Whenever a memory or strong image of herself and Ichigo was involved, it associated with a migraine of the sort or flu-like symptoms. It was rather odd and Rukia considered asking Ichigo about it but she didn't want to burden him.

Rukia did not take long and was out just as quickly as she walked in. She jumped into her school uniform and let her hair down, not too much concerned about it. To her surprise, Ichigo was waiting outside for her.

"Here's your bag and stuff, let's go. You hungry?" Rukia shook her head and took the bag from Ichigo and adjusted it on her shoulder. They walked downstairs together and there was note to them from Isshin telling them that he would be home late. Yuzu and Karin already left for school so the house was virtually empty. Ichigo checked his watch and it read 8:20. Both of them would be so dead if they weren't there on time for class in ten minutes. Then Ichigo smirked. He looked at Rukia, full well knowing that she knew what he was thinking.

Rukia looked at him like he grew two heads. "No! Even if we did, wouldn't it be strange if there were our bodies flailing about in the streets as we flew?"

Ichigo still thought his plan would work. "No need to worry, I've got kon and your chappy." Rukia was now confused.

"Chappy? What do you mea-" Ichigo took a blue like pill and put it in her mouth while she was talking.

"Swallow it." His voice was calm but firm. Rukia obeyed and less than a second later, felt her body collapse to the ground and her soul form arise. Ichigo did the same.

"kon, Chappy, get both our bodies to Karakura High pronto!" Both Ichigo and Rukia's substitutes nodded. Chappy hopped on Kon's back and he ran super fast through a short cut to the school.

Rukia and Ichigo flashstepped until they got in front of the door to their classroom. They waited anxiously outside for their bodies with chappy and Kon. When they did get there, both the Shinigami hurriedly got back inside their bodies and stuffed the pills in their pockets before walking into class. They were right on time and the bell rang. Both of them sighed in relief and saw Ishida, Chad, Orihime and Renji with them as well.

Ichigo walked over to his buddies. "Kurosaki, what took you so long huh?" Asked a dark blue haired quincy.

"I took the scenic route…" Everyone knew what he meant by that and laughed with him. Rukia suddenly felt left out and found her desk to sit down in.

Orihime bounced over to Ichigo. "Why don't you go and talk with Rukia-chan, she looks sort of down." Ichigo had no idea what Orihime meant considering him and her were fine that morning other than the walk-in incident. She also added, whispering in his ear, "Does she remember that you love her. Did you kiss her yet?" Ichigo lowered his face so shadows could hide the growing heat.

Renji who does not normally support Ichigo getting close to Rukia smirked smugly. "Typical spineless Kurosaki. Why don't you go over there and say something to her like you got a pair strawberry!"

Ichigo glared at him feriously before making his way next to Rukia. "Always like you guys, trying to match-make us."

Ishida only laughed. "It's not our faults that yours and Rukia-san's relationship are hilariously easy to temper with!"

Ichigo thought back to another moment when he was still alive and his friends tried to hook him up with Rukia.

_It was the freshman class festival. After Aizen disappeared into hueco mundo, Rukia stayed and recovered and then returned, Ichigo and company decided to go to it. Ichigo was reluctant since he hated extra-curricular stuff or anything to do with school, after school. He liked his precious time off wasn't executing hollows._

_After several carvinal games where Ichigo won Rukia chappy bunnies and they went on every rollercoaster ride making Rukia sick, the last ride they had to go on was the Ferris Wheel. When Rukia was done puking, Orihime and Tatsuki pulled Rukia aside. Renji and Ishida pulled Ichigo aside._

_**Shake your booty  
Prepare for domination  
I know you like me  
I've got quite the reputation**_

_Rukia was totally oblivious to everything that was going on but she knew her two close friends were up to something, it could be that they were smiling just too much?_

"_Ok, what's up?" She narrowed her eyes on both of them and crossed her arms even though they were holding onto assortments of chappi bunnies. _

"_Nothing, we're just really having a fun time aren't you. Kurosaki-kun also seems like he is having a fun time!" That was inoue. Rukia sighed. Her friend always notices when ichigo is not his usual scowly self even when he is quite the opposite._

_**Here comes that feeling again  
Out pop my guts now I'm a mess  
Been up all night  
Wondering why  
Things aren't getting any better  
You look so good  
It can't be right  
Tonight lets make our dreams come true**_

"_Really? Because Ichigo looks like he could care less whether or not he's here." Tatsuki still was grinning. She looked back at the line for the ferris wheel which had almost nobody in it._

"_Ok! I want to go on the ferris wheel. Rukia, why don't you sit with Ichigo?" The tomboyish chic dashed off with orihime. Ishida and Renji also left Ichigo alone. The disgruntled teenager walked over to Rukia._

_**It's our little secret  
For your information  
I just can't beat it  
I've got a strong imagination**_

"_We going to do this thing or not?" His voice was rough and almost forced but Rukia didn't care. For some reason, she liked the idea of being alone with Ichigo on a ferris wheel with the stars above them._

_**Here comes that feeling again  
Out pop my guts now I'm a mess  
Been up all night  
Wondering why  
Things aren't getting any better  
You look so good  
It can't be right  
Tonight lets make our dreams come true**_

"_Sure." They ran to catch up with everyone else and grabbed a purple seat for both of them. The Wheel started rolling and went around twice before making a small stop for the people at the top to enjoy the view. Ichigo and Rukia were finally there._

_It got uncomfortably quiet before both of them stared into each other's eyes. A shooting star passed through and the sounds of the late spring evening were soothing. Suddenly all time froze. No one else existed in the world but the two of them._

_No words needed to be spoken, everything was said and barriers had broken down when they closed the distance between them with a kiss. It was nothing personal, it was just what felt right to them at the moment as all their desires for each other were stronger than any dimensional difference. Ichigo deepened the kiss as he opened his mouth, allowing Rukia's tongue to make its way into their mouth. Rukia accepted the invitation and soon their seat was rocking like mad. All the passengers above and below were watching them. Ichigo moaned a little bit and held Rukia's waist as he kissed more passionately and deep. It was his deepest form of expression for the midget and Rukia was as high as a kite in her mind._

_**I see you embracing me without a care  
We're weightless floating on the midnight air  
Hold on dear, we're falling now  
I forget which way is down  
Confusion clouding around  
Never wanted anything more than you now**_

_Above Ichigo was Ishida and Renji hooting and hollering while Tatsuki and Orihime were smiling, silently supporting them. This broke the two lovebirds out of their trance and their strong passion that was just built up and exploded the moment before went with the wind. _

_**One step beyond its over  
Now I regret it  
Was it something inside my mind?  
I know I'll take it  
One step again its not so bad  
I can not fake it  
Desires driving me mad  
I can't contain it contain it...Wooo!!**_

_It was as if the desire for him to have sex with her seemed now almost dirty and he knew Rukia thought the same thing. As sad as this was for them both, they knew they would keep their secret love for each other bottled up and locked up until the time was right. _

_**Been up all night  
Wondering why  
Things aren't getting any better  
You look so good  
It can't be right  
Tonight lets make our dreams come true**_

Rukia looked up at Ichigo, thinking about the exact same thing. This memory though was so bittersweet that it had no side-effects. She smiled a little. 'My mind and body goes numb thinking about that day ichigo…'

Ichigo saw Rukia space out and wondered what she was thinking about but before he could ask, Ritsuka-sensei came in meaning class was about to start. Rukia snapped out of her daydreaming and took out her notebook. This would be yet another boring waste of a day.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Meanwhile back in the court of pure souls, there was some other business afoot. Head captain Yamamoto, Captain Ukitake, Byakuya-taicho and the executive militia rank, secret mobile unit corps all met in the same room where all the captains meet when emergency situations occur.

Ukitake looked nervous, worried about the fate of his fukutaicho. Byakuya looked as stoic and cold looking as ever.

"Ukitake, Byakuya, you know why I called you both here. I have suspicions that I need confirmed. I sent out Renji from squad six, Chad from squad thirteen, Ishida from squad 9 and Orihime from squad four to track down Ichigo Kurosaki. He was assigned to karakura town last week to just take down any garden-variety hollow and in case anything else unusual showed up, he would take care of it. Well, even though my fears of him staying there and not returning were on my mind on assigning the mission, there is something else that I suspect is happening. I also know that his friends would stick with him as well. Ichigo is known for causing disorder and defying the law whenever he damn well pleases and if he has done anything shameful, I ought to know. I want him back here." Both captains nodded, listening gravely to the news.

"I am sending out two of our executive militia to find Ichigo and bring him back. I also have the shinigami institute having a watchful eye over the area in case Ichigo is reluctant in showing himself to us. That is all." Both captains bowed to Yamamoto before leaving and said head captain talked to a select two militia corps members before leaving the hall.

Both militia men flashed step to the opening gate to the real world. This mission would be a success and the secret mobile corps never failed.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

School was long and treacherous but atleast Ichigo and Rukia survived the whole day without having to cut class for a hollow. Both of them were surprised that their friends remained unnoticed by the teacher even though they just showed up out of nowehere. It was probably better that way so all of them wouldn't have to think up a lame-ass excuse of being new and starting late. Nobody bought them anyway. They all split up and both Orange hair and Raven hair left together. Neither of them could predict the trouble that would entail them soon enough.

"Ichigo…I want to talk to you about something…" Ichigo stopped and turned around to face his friend.

"Yeah, what about?" His curious eyes searched hers, looking for a response.

"I have been feeling weird lately, and I have been having strange dreams that feel more like memories, involving you and me a lot. I just want to know if that is normal or if I should keep in touch more with my therapist." Rukia seemed hesitant to talk, unsure what Ichigo's reaction would be.

Ichigo froze and looked like Rukia suddenly sprouted two heads which made said girl think her original guess was right. He just stood there, staring at her for awhile which made Rukia irritated.

"Look! Are you going to stand there just staring at me like a fool or will you explain with words?" Rukia looked up at him, with both of her arms straight down with both fists in tight balls.

Ichigo's face softened a bit. "No, you aren't crazy. Actually, those memories or dreams you are experiencing aren't coincidental. They did happen."

Rukia looked at him shocked. Even though she knew in her heart all along that there was something different about her, it seemed strange coming from his mouth.

Ichigo sighed. "We can talk more about this at home, let's go.." that was when his soul phone beeped. He scowled in distate.

"I thought this town was ridden from hollows since Aizen's death. Rukia do you want to do it or should I?" He looked to Rukia because he knew she loved doing this.

"Actually you can do that, I am feeling kind of tired," Rukia replied in a distant tone. She knew that this new found knowledge of her past life being somehow still connected to her present more than it should be, would distract her from her job. Ichigo just shrugged and leapt out of his gigai skin and into action.

Rukia ran beside him in case he needed any help. The hollow didn't look all that special, just your typical ugly hollow that needed to be killed.

Ichigo ran at the hollow with half his power, ready to send the ugly cretin to whence it came but the hollow looked like it was preparing a cero. It came out of his mouth fast and went straight toward Ichigo. He jumped out of the way quickly, but because of the near proximity, he drew blood.

"Ichigo!!" Rukia saw Ichigo being flung to the ground. The hollow took his hands which had long claws on them and slashed ichigo's face up. Rukia was desperate with worry so she placed her hands over Ichigo's wounds, not worrying about the hollow hurting her and instantly a green light enveloped around ichigo's gashes. They healed like magic. It was amazing how instinctively she knew how to use kidou like that. The hollow was mad that his victim had been healed, and was ready to blast Rukia to Kingdom Come with a cero when Ichigo found the strength to run up the ugly beast and slice through him; clean and fast. The hollow was gone like that.

"Who's your friend?" The voice was not welcoming. Ichigo turned out reluctantly and turned to see a cocky looking man in ninja garb. His eyes widened. 'He's from the Secret Mobile Corps, they found me!'

"Yamamoto told us that we had to find you. With how much they spoke of you, being this cunning son of a bitch, I expected this to be much harder and exciting of a chase but here you are. You are so stupid to have let out so much spirit energy. However, now, I am much more interested in your lady friend next to you and how she can see you." His tone was now much more serious and threatening and it made Rukia want to turn and run but her gut and determination to not let Ichigo be taken made her stand in place.

"There's not much to it. She's a shinigami too, this is just her gigai," explained Ichigo. He lied and he looked to Rukia, hoping she would play along.

Rukia knew that she had a human body, not a fake one like Ichigo but she wanted to protect Ichigo so she nodded in agreement.

"Oh really? What Squad are you in then girl?" His superior god like complex intimidated Rukia but she was still able to stare him down.

"13th." Ichigo looked at Rukia astonished. She was becoming more and more like the old Rukia.

"What's your name?"

"Rukia Kuchiki sir." Rukia bowed a little bit, knowing that showing any act of disobedience to them would push Ichigo further away from her.

"Kuchiki eh? Sorry to bother you miss but we got to take your boyfriend away because of Captain Yamamoto's orders." Rukia's face flushed at the man's misconception of the two.

Ichigo felt his heart plummet. He knew that once Yamamoto found out that he transferred powers to Rukia, he would suffer the ultimate punishment. It didn't help that he tried to hide twice from him.

Rukia's mind raced in panic, she instinctively knew Ichigo would be in trouble for her sake.

"Take me instead! I am sure there are some people looking for me as well." The militia men looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Nope, have not heard anything about you. In fact, I never even knew Byakuya had a sister." Rukia's eyes brimmed with tears at the idea of her closest friend being taken away from her.

"I don't care! Ichigo is in trouble because of me. I think its much more important that I go instead!" Rukia screamed at them, her violet eyes penetrating their skin.

The once cocky man humbled himself quiet and sighed. "If we can't shut you up then fine, let's go."

Ichigo looked at Rukia, anger written across his face. "You idiot, stay the hell out of this, my problems are of no concern of yours! In fact, for your own damn safety, stay out of my life! I will only hasten your death." Ichigo's words were harsh as he was in disbelief he would be protected by her not twice but three times! Rukia flinched but her eyes were void now of any emotion.

"I made my decision Ichigo and I do not tend on changing my mind!" Rukia turned to walk away with the Corps men. She stepped out of her human skin and left with them into a portal. Before Ichigo could run after them, she was gone. Again.

"DAMN IT!!!!!!!" Ichigo pounded on the ground, causing his knuckles to bleed. Then a soft rain drop fell to the ground.

_**Been up all night  
Wondering why  
Things aren't getting any better…  
**_

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

A/N: man I feel so evil right now, sending Rukia away but I will feel even more evil when you find out the biggest surprise of your life! But enough about the sad stuff…ever have your friends separate you and your boyfriend/girlfriend when you out with your friends? and some of the friends go with the guy, the others with the girl. The friends with the guy tell him to kiss the girl while the friends keep the girl totally aloof. My friends did that to me on the carausel when I was with my bf and my friends at the mall one night. Then when I told them we kissed, they demanded they see for themselves. I have never felt more awkward in my life…well, Review!_**  
**_


	7. Justice and Mercy

**First Time- All Over Again**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**A/N: **AGH! I had one hell of a crazy week. It's close to the end of the marking period for me so I have a bunch of six week tests. I was amazed that I had time today to write this. I probably should have done my hw first…oh well! I want you all to know though that I had one agrivating writers block. Normally, when I write stuff like this, it comes out naturally but today I felt so distracted so to me this came out crappy. I want to spend more time on this but sadly if I don't do this now, I won't have time later in the week. I thank all of those who are still reviewing and keeping up with my story but I also love the people who favorite me and this story. It means a lot.

This chapter is named after Justice and Mercy by Flyleaf. This is a shout out to a friend who gave me the song as a suggestion and I hope you all like it. This is a short chapter so it shouldn't make your brain hurt!

**Disclaimer: **Soh Cah Toa, hehe math thingy. It's what you get after 3 hours of math review

* * *

The skies darkened and turned a pastel blackish gray color. Following that was pellets of rain that fell for hours and hours. Parents ushered their kids who were playing happily outside in the rain, inside. Soon, the streets were almost dead silent.

**_We can't be oblivious  
We are not ignorant  
Blood in our hearts  
Blood on our hands  
We're human, we reason, we're breathing, protecting  
The living and dying, surviving, we're trying  
To breathe in safety  
Come home safely_**

By the time Ishida, Inoue, Chad and Renji arrived to the scene, they were too late. Rukia had been taken away yet again from them. They looked to Ichigo who was helplessly sprawled out on the dampened cement. The only sign he was still alive was that his body was shaking in the cold.

Orihime rushed to her friend's side, worried deeply about him. "Kurosaki-kun! What are you still doing out here? You could catch a cold!" Ichigo's face looked pale and his eyes were shut. Just how long had their rash companion been lying here in the rain?

Ichigo mumbled something along the lines of, "she..protected….again." It was obviously a struggle for him to speak and his breathing was slow.

_**Mercy **__**screams**__** it's violent love  
Justice and mercy  
Justice and mercy  
The depth of us created for  
Justice and mercy  
Justice and mercy  
This is where they **__**kiss**_

"Ishida! Help me get Kurosaki-kun up. We aren't that far from his father's clinic." Ishida nodded and ran to Orihime's side.

"Renji, Chad, go alert Isshin that we will be coming shortly," Orhime ordered them both.

"Right!" Chad and Renji ran together to the kurosaki house, almost sprinting due to the circumstances.

Orihime looked at ichigo's face, which was contorted in sadness and pain and felt her heart break. She wanted to heal him, but all she could do is make him physically healthy. She could not mend his broken heart and the only one that could do that, disappeared.

**_Life he sacrificed  
Someone who paid the price  
Blood in our hearts  
Blood on our hands  
We're crying, we're fighting, it's warfare, we're dying  
Believing we're winning, it's ending, we're singing  
It's already done  
We've overcome_**

Ishida looked down on Inoue and couldn't find the right words to comfort her. His eyes narrowed in frustration. Finally working up the courage to speak to the strawberry blond, Ishida scratched the back of his head.

"Orihime, we should hurry. I'm sure Chad and Renji are already there by now." Inoue looked up at Ishida, looking startled at being awoken from her deep thinking.

"Oh, yeah, you're right." Inoue took Ichigo's left arm while Ishida took the right and they both walked Ichigo up to his house. Obviously, Ichigo was long expected because Yuzu flung open the door, and Isshin rushed in to take his son from Ishida and Orihime.

The father for once was serious as he led Ichigo into a patient's room and rested him on a bed.

Yuzu and Karin looked up at Isshin anxiously, waiting to be called upon. "Karin, Yuzu, you can up to bed, we'll be ok here." The little sisters sighed and left the room to Ichigo's friends and Isshin.

Once they were both out of sight, Isshin turned to Renji and Ishida.

"So, now that we are alone, mind telling me what happened to my son?" His voice was laced with a seriousness that frightened them all. They were used to his cartoonish and perverted personality.

None of them wanted to talk. "Rukia was taken away by shinigami, that we believe were here for Ichigo instead of her. Knowing Rukia, she wanted Ichigo to not face the ultimate punishment for his actions." Isshin raised an eyebrow, meaning he wanted Renji to continue.

_**Mercy screams it's violent love  
Justice and mercy  
Justice and mercy  
The depth of us created for  
Justice and mercy  
Justice and mercy  
This is where they kiss**_

"Ichigo transferred some of his powers into Rukia. In spite of that she has a history of being a shinigami, she is still a mortal now and it is the capital crime to give shinigami powers to a human." Orihime waited anxiously by Ichigo's side, trying to will him awake.

Ishida tensed up as he watched Orihime tenderly brush away strands of hair from Ichigo's face. "Orihime, let's go, we should let ichigo rest." The quincy was anxious to get out of the room, feeling all his friend's anxieties and worries for their berryhead attack him from all fronts.

Orihime said nothing and walked over to Uryuu and everyone else and exited the room. Isshin took one last glance at Ichigo before turning off the lights and closed the door.

"He'll be alright won't he?" Chad spoke for everyone, knowing that they all must want to know the same thing.

Isshin for the first time bore a wild grin on his face. "Of course, it's just a cold. Nothing like a good old cold, to sharpen your mind. It will remind him next time before going outside without a jacket." They all sweatdropped, at his seemingly blunt and careless attitude when only moments ago, he was totally concerned at how Ichigo was faring.

Finally after a long excrutiating moment of silence, Isshin's face softened. "I'll call Urahura and I will tell him to be ready when my son wishes to go save Rukia once more." Even though they all knew the chances of Rukia surviving now and retaining her memory of being with Ichigo are slim with time slipping, it all gave them a sparkle of hope.

* * *

The gate closed behind them and Rukia was forced to follow the strange men in front of her. It was only then that she started worrying about the consequences of her actions, what if Ichigo still got killed and what if the Soul Society decided to rid of her in Ichigo's place?

_**With a life on the line (fire)  
That consumes or refines (fire)  
To ascend or decline  
To **__**retreat**__** or to climb  
Out of sight out of mind  
'Til attacked from behind  
Will this fire consume or refine**_

The rest of the walk was carried out quietly but that didn't stop the shinigami officers off duty to look in her direction and stare questioningly. Rukia suddenly knew what it felt like to have hundreds of people's eyes all on her. It was like she was their prey and they were waiting for the first instance she would be weakened. She looked away and noticed for the first time just how pretty and tranquil Seireretei looked. It was as if after Japan modernized, the samurai moved there. The place looked like it had came straight out of feudal Japan.

"Miss, follow us. We have arrived in the first division barracks and you are going to speak to head Captain Yamamoto." Rukia emptily nodded, interrupted from her thoughts.

She was led into a rather large room where and old man sat at the very end. He was cloaked in the captains robe that covered the shinigami uniform that everyone wore. At his side was a cane as well. Even though his eyes appeared closed, Rukia could have sworn she saw his eyes expand from the distance between them.

* * *

Ichigo blinked his eyes open. It was hard though, it was as if his face was being weighed down by a few hundred tons. When was fully awake, he sat up in the bed and looked around. It was then he realized that he wasn't even in his room.

'where am I?' On cue though, Isshin walked into the room and kicked Ichigo out of the bed.

"Looks like you are awake my son. It's about time, you don't want to sleep your after-life away now do ya?" Isshin was as animated as usual and Ichigo scowled. He had though no energy to retaliate.

"Your friends found you like roadkill in the streets when it was downpouring out there. Looks like my boy is having some love troubles, I said you should have used condom-" Ichigo did an uppercut to Isshin's gut. He went flying down the stairs.

'Wait! That's right…Rukia left with the secret mobile corps to represent me in front of head captain yamamoto.' Ichigo's eyes narrowed intensely, causing frown lines to appear above his eyebrows.

Ichigo grumbled and only got out of the patients room to go to his own. No one stopped him either, well until that was he opened the door was literally punched in the face by a spiky red-haired lieutenant.

"Wenji?! What the hell?!" his nose was still stuffed and he felt lousy overall. Ichigo covered his now bloody nose and felt soft bruised skin around his right eye.

"You dumbass. Rukia leaves and saves your sorry hide and you don't do a damn thing about it. You just curl up in your bed like a dog and whimper about how life sucks. All of your friends are here for you and you do some stupid stunt like sleeping out in the cold!"

Ichigo smirked. "Din you stay up all night thinking od thad Wenji?" This only caused Renji to get more mad.

"I can't believe you. Rukia could die you know and you are acting as if you couldn't care less. You selfish punk! You know, I once thought that you really loved her and I was happy because she was. But now, I guess I was wrong!" Ichigo's face scrunched up.

"SHUN UP WENJI!" Ichigo's eyes darkened instantly and he shoved Renji aside to slam the door shut.

Ichigo slumped down on the other side and buried his head into his knees. It had been three days at best since Rukia left and all he had been doing was sleeping. Renji was right, he was a wimp. When Rukia was taken away from him the first time, he trained his body to death to be able to save her and now he was doing nothing, nothing at all.

'I thought I only had to go through losing you once, I don't know what I'd do if I had to see you stop breathing again.' Ichigo raised his head to see a familiar black cat peeking in from his window.

"Yowuichi?" He sat up and walked over to his window to open it.

"We have to talk Ichigo."

* * *

"Yamamoto-taicho! I-Im here for Ichigo..." Rukia felt his spiritual pressure paralyze her and just talking was a struggle enough.

The head captain got up from his seat, clearly disturbed at the idea of Rukia upsetting the balance of life and death by being there.

"Why are you here?" It was like he didn't hear her talk a second before.

"I know t-that for s-some reason, you are skeptical of I-Ichigo, s-sir. I w-want to clear his name!" Rukia bowed deeply, feeling the old man's previous question burn into her skin

"That's all very well but I'd much rather see him myself. However, seeing you here is another matter in itself. Care to tell me how you still retain your Soul form?"

Rukia felt her legs tremble a bit more. What was she supposed to do? Lie to protect ichigo or tell the truth to protect herself?

She looked up at him for the first time and looked him straight in the eye.

**_Mercy screams it's violent love  
Justice and mercy  
Justice and mercy  
The depth of us created for  
Justice and mercy  
Justice and mercy  
This is where they kiss_**

* * *

"Ichigo, Rukia is in grave danger as we speak. Even if nobody knows yet, it does not mean somebody won't. Yamamoto won't waste a second setting your execution date if we don't work fast. From my recourses, Rukia has recovered some of her memories yes?" Yoruichi was in her cat form so she wouldn't freak him out and Ichigo was most appreciated.

"Yeah, she told me that right before I took care of a hollow."

"That's good so in case she runs into Ukitake, Rukia will be ok for the time being." Yoruichi stated confidently.

"Now, the question is Ichigo, are you willing to go and save Rukia or will you wallow in self-pity until it's too late?" Yoruichi's yellow eyes pierced through Ichigo's flesh and doubt was racing in his mind.

"I want to save her, Yoruichi."



"Ichigo gave me his powers Yamamoto-taicho."



A/N: wow, is Rukia evil or what?…well she was being honest but still that was too cruel. Poor Ichigo.


	8. Something Beautiful

**First Time- All Over Again**

**Chapter 8**



**Author's Note: **Took me longer to update than I expected…but I got distracted by my friends who insist I have a life other than the computer, but hey I did have fun so that's the important thing right? I just found out how to check how many of you read my story, wasn't surprised. You all probably thought chapter 7 sucked right? Well even if you didn't, I promise to make up for it in this chapter. Also, Just thought I would let you all know, I am planning out the end already for this fic and I am thinking I should have about hopefully 12 chapters. It's short, but you already have seen the Soul society arch before and I do not intend on making you all re-read worthless stuff. Knowing this, and after your opinions, I want everyone to honestly say whether or not I should make a sequel. If there is a sequel, I plan to add other characters because its really hear to be a strict canon writer…enough of this, you are here to read the here and now chapters.

This chapter is named "Something Beautiful" By the Newsboys. This was suggested by otaku-drea. By the way, if any of you want to give me some songs to use, I could use the help since I spend a lot of time scrolling through my ipod for songs to use in my story. Plus, I get to add new neat songs to my ipod that I havnt heard before, so please give me anything you think would be cool.

**Disclaimer: **this is a shout out to my friend who does own this statement- "Boobs and gore!"…hmm sorry kiddies, that was a bit graphic wasn't it?



The latter of yoruichi's visit went smoothly. Yoruichi told Ichigo to meet Urahura tomorrow at sunrise and Ichigo said he'd be there. However as easy as this transaction was, the spiky blonde Shinigami felt at unease and was worried about what lay beyond tomorrow's horizon. He wondered if him and Rukia would be alright. He knew that if the old Rukia was back, she would ask where the real Ichigo was and then tell him to stop worrying. This atleast put a small smile on his face but it was not enough. Ichigo wanted Rukia living and breathing in front of him and the only way that would happen would be if he went through hell again to bring her back. The Soul Society was nice for providing souls for a place to go after they pass on but if they did anything to hurt _his _midget, they will have to face the wrath of the mighty death berry.

Ichigo decided he ought to pack a few things with him in case he would be staying in the Soul Society for longer than couple days. He grabbed his old schoolbag and stuffed in some clothes that he would wear other than his normal Shinigami uniform. Along with clothes were some personal items. Among them was a picture of Ichigo scowling, wearing a purple polo shirt and ripped jeans and Rukia hugging a stuffed bunny that he bought for her…after she _persuaded _him a little bit. Whenever life was low for him, Ichigo thought of a simpler time when he was still alive and youthful. He looked it now but he was of adult age now and looking back, Ichigo was surprised at how he turned out to be. He could have been so much more vibrant a person, have more friends, be in more clubs. But he was just too stubborn of a teenager back then and too wrapped up in his self-image. It's amazing what death can teach you. You learn that the only one that you have to answer is yourself and no one else gives a damn about you or your looks. Ichigo smiled. Rukia taught him everything, she was his mentor, partner, friend and….he frowned, it didn't continue after that.

**_I wanna start it over  
I wanna start again  
I wanna a new beginning  
One without an end  
I feel it inside  
Calling out to me_**

Ichigo ruffled his orange hair. He was just about done with his packing when a piece of folded and crumpled paper stuck out from his drawer that he just looked over. Ichigo picked it up and unraveled it and read the contents.

_Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you…_

It was a little note that he passed on to Rukia the night before the big battle. They both knew that in case something went wrong, they were to die with each other. Ichigo wrote this little song to her so Rukia knew that he was determined to get him and her out of that battle alive, even though it didn't turn out that way. It was the last song he wrote before he died and after he did, he gave up making music. Finally, ichigo took his old guitar and tossed it in there. With everything ready, Ichigo collected his bearings and left his room for perhaps the last time. The sun was just peeking over the horizon.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Rukia swallowed hard as her words came out in a mouthful. She could barely understand why she said the things she did. With Yamamoto reading her like an open book, it was hard to hide anything from him. However, she did not have to completely lose this. 'They will hurt Ichigo if I don't think of something quick..'

"Yamamoto-taicho! Ichigo is not at all at fault for this. We both would have perished and have a hollow go rampant if it weren't for his quick thinking. I know what he did was wrong, but please don't make Ichigo pay for it."

The old man said nothing for a second but after considerable thinking, he called over his vice captain. "Chōjirō Sasakibe Let all of the gotei 13 know that Ichigo is now a criminal and should be tried as soon as possible. If anyone is to see him, he will be placed in the prison barracks without a question. Also put Rukia behind bars since she is so determined to be in Ichigo's place." Rukia looked at her head commander in shock. He totally disregarded what she said and did the exact opposite of what she wanted him to do.

"Kuchiki Rukia, you better close that mouth of yours and leave before I send you to the Sōkyoku too." The second division lieutenant ushered Rukia out of the room and onto the streets of Seiretetei again. He did not say a word to her the whole way to the prison.

Rukia felt bitter with anger as she wondered what propaganda went around about this place. 'All souls are welcome here.' She was placed inside a small confinement cell and the only way Rukia was still connected to the outside world was a small window. She sat in a chair frowning, her mind swirling in confusion. Just days ago, she was in the safety and security of Ichigo's house and now her fate can all be changed within a second here.

She wished nothing more than for Ichigo to be beside her now. 'No, he won't come for me. He will do what's smart and protect himself.' Rukia hugged in her arms closer to herself, feeling suddenly cold as if all warmth escaped from her body. Nobody was around to talk to either. With the silence and darkness of her cell, it made paranoia settle in.

_Is death like this? _Rukia pondered, the feeling of hopelessness, coldness and loneliness? She buried her head into her hands as she wondered what she got herself into. Before Ichigo, her life was placid, dull but peaceful. Now, Rukia was thrust into a world that was way over her head. Worse than that, because of her, Ichigo's life would be painstakingly lost for her own. She did nothing to deserve Ichigo's soul. Rukia looked straight across from her and could have sworn she saw a silhouette of Ichigo's body outlined against the stone gray walls. The picture became more clear and Rukia was inclined as to lean from her chair closer and closer to it. 'Ichigo' was wearing a black and brown hoodie and ripped jeans. He was propped against a corner, with a knee up and a guitar in his hands. 'Ichigo' was fingering some cords into a soft melody that was harmonious and soothing to Rukia's ears. They attracted her so and for that moment, nothing else mattered. She imagined him motioning a hand towards her to come to him, which she obeyed without questioning.

**_It's a voice that whispers my name  
It's a kiss without any shame  
Something beautiful  
Like a song that stirs in my head  
Singing love will take us where  
Somethings beautiful_**

Rukia crawled into his lap and Ichigo placed her head under his chin. He stroked her hair softly after placing his guitar down. "It's ok…it's ok…it's ok." Rukia believed him too, like an ingenuous child who didn't want to hear that her fish was flushed down the toilet while she was at school.

They sat like there for awhile, and said nothing but to Rukia, they said everything and more and just embraced each other's company. She didn't care that Ichigo was not with her right now, she didn't care that she was hallucinating. Rukia just did not face reality, not until she woke up in her bed, in her cozy apartment and realized everything was just a dream and that Ichigo did not die. Everything would be ok then. Pretend Ichigo whispered in her ears softly as she fell into a relaxed sleeping state.

**_I've heard it in the silence  
Seen it on a face  
I've felt it in the long hour  
Like a sweet embrace  
I know this is true  
It's calling out to me_**



Ichigo walked up the street to the Urahura shop and was about to open the door when it was already received on the other end. Urahura Kisuke led him inside.

"Ah, Kurosaki-san, long time no see. Now what brings you here to my humble abode?" Urahura fanned himself in a theatre dramatic way for exaggeration purposes. Ichigo grew nerve twitches above his eyes.

"You know why I am here old man! Just show me to the damn portal!" Ichigo snapped, not in the mood for Kisuke's aloof behavior.

Urahura pulled down his hat more and (this is where those dark blue line thingys close in around one character when they look depressed) acted like he had shrunken two sizes. "Oh how you wound me Kurosaki. Especially since it's your fault you lost your key in the first place." Ichigo crossed his arms in an indignant manner and huffed, not wanting to argue with a man that has a molester face and that could abduct him and stuff him in their basement filled with 'defective' products.

"I want to make this as quick and possible pervy-face!" Ichigo was acting pissy and anxious because he wanted to get Rukia, avoid being caught, come back and live a happily ever after…or somewhere along those lines.

**_It's the child on her wedding day  
It's the daddy that gives her away  
Something beautiful  
When we laugh so hard we cry  
Oh the love between you and I  
Something beautiful_**

"No." That was what the Shinigami exile said to the Fukutaicho of the thirteenth squad.

"Excuse me?" Ichigo wasn't following at all. Urahura looked serious now and Ichigo stiffened at how easily Mr. hat n. clogs changed moods.

"I don't want to repeat myself. Your friends can wait." Kisuke advanced onto Ichigo, exposing his zanpakutou to him. Before the berry head could react, Urahura shunpoed behind him, and was aiming for a blow to the temple region when Ichigo intelligently and quickly disposed of his gigai, took out Zangetsy and matched his katana with Urahura's.

"Not bad." Urahura sheathed Benihime, giving off the appearance that their fight was over but Ichigo knew better. He saw Urahura having his palm face Ichigo. He was preparing a kidou.

"Soukatsui!!" A blue wave of spiritual energy exploded from Urahura's hand and was sent flying in Ichigo's direction. He though easily deflected the kidou by counteracting it with a much stronger one. Without thinking of gathering his reiatsu together and focusing it into his palm, ichigo just simply shout out the name of his kidou spell.

"Hakuren!!!" However, there was no incantation and Ichigo Kurosaki was known for his kidou defiency. Smoke was the only thing that resulted from the cursed word and it blew up on Ichigo's face and body. Ichigo felt heat rise to his face due to embarrassment. Urahura smirked from under his striped hat and came walking over to him. Ichigo who was still expecting Urahura Kisuke to have tricks up his sleeve, stiffened and placed his hands on Zangetsu. However, the blond haired store manager only came up beside him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Other than your lack of kidou skills…and common sense, you still seem to be in fine shape." Urahura flashed him a wide grin that sent shivers up Ichigo's spine. He took urahura's hand and shook it off as if it were some sort of parasite.

"So…what was this? A test to prove myself worthy of saving Rukia? This was a total waste of ti-" Ichigo was cut off by a large sigh from Urahura who shaked his head in shame at Ichigo's stupidity.

"No, you're wrong as usual. You must prove to your friends, to me, to Rukia…hell, Ichigo, you must be ready to prove the Soul Society that they were wrong to suspect you of Mutiny and betrayal. It's not all about you anymore. Rukia was killed twice now…" and in a softer voice, "you don't want to see her fall a third time." Ichigo's frown deepened as he struggled to keep up.

"Why are you telling me stuff I already know?" Urahura flashed Ichigo a grave look that shut him up instantly.

"If you knew what I was saying, I would have had you leave hours ago." Ichigo sighed. He wished that Urahura wasn't always so 'fortune cookie' with him.

"Rukia has a chance to live a normal life…do you honestly think I'm going to be the same selfish bastard I was sixteen or so years ago? I want her to be happy and she belongs in the world of the living now, not here. It's my fault I got her into this mess and I will make sure to bring her home." Ichigo finished his noble speech with a determined gaze in his amber eyes, they were searching ahead of him as if looking at the possible outcomes of this journey.

**_It's the child on her wedding day  
It's the daddy that gives her away  
Something beautiful  
When we laugh so hard we cry  
It's the love between you and I  
Something beautiful_**

_I guess he has his mature moments every now and then…_thought urahura contemplatively. He stretched into a yawn but saw that Ichigo was not going to back down from this. "Very well then." He nodded nonchalantly.

Urahura led Ichigo down into the secret training facilty that Urahura kept beneath the shop. Waiting for Ichigo, each on different boulders or rocks were: Ishida, Inoue, Chad and Renji. With the exception of the bubbly but conscientious Orihime, the guys looked pretty impatient and wondered if Ichigo would truly rescue Rukia at this pace.

"My dead quincy grandmother can walk through portals faster that you Ichigo!" That was Ishida of course. Everyone on cue sweatdropped.

"My dead grandmother is dead and will stay dead as far as I'm concerned Ishida!" Yoruichi, in her cat form, was beside Urahura as he was standing beside the gate. Urahura opened the gate and a bright light blinded everyone, ceasing Ichigo and Ishida's squabbles.

"You all know the drill right?" They all nodded. Ichigo went in first, being the natural leader. Everyone else followed suit. Even Yoruichi decided to tag along.

While the Kurosaki gang was running through the nothingness and heading towards the ending, Ichigo turned to Yoruichi and chuckled.

"You just can't get enough of these execution escapades can you Yoruichi-san? You just love to be with us don't you? Admit it."

Yoruichi smirked. "No, it's because you helpless morons get into trouble when it concerns the common sense department. I must be here so you think twice before making stupid decisions. Focus! Our way out is straight ahead." Ichigo and company ran faster still, trying to get out within the time limit. Luckily though, the cleaning system was not there so the way to the end of the tunnel would be a breeze.

They all popped out into the Western Rukon Destrict, 72. However, it was a nasty drop of about say 100 feet above the ground so everyone sustained minor head and or body injuries from the fall. Yoruichi though fell gracefully on all four feet, making everyone envious of her. Once they remembered who they were and where they were, Orihime looked to Ichigo as so did everyone but Ishida and Renji. Chad was just being….chad.

"Kurosaki-kun, where to now?" Orhime inquired. Renji just snorted and Ishida pushed his glasses farther up his nose. For Shinigami, finding a fellow Shinigami was like breathing. All you had to do was pinpoint them by their releasing of their spiritual energy. Ichigo was always easy to fins and would not be good at Soul Society hide and seek as he always leeked out reiatsu wherever he went.

"We'll split up. Renji, you come with me. Ishida, you go with Orihime and Chad you can go with Yoruichi. Try to stay out of trouble, Renji and I will take care of the hard stuff." They all seem satisfied except for one little quincy boy who was anything but relaxed. He had a lot of time to be alone with Orihime which made him extra nervous. He would not reveal this to anyone especially Ichigo or Renji because they would just taunt him. Ishida nodded hastly and ran after Orihime who seemed to want a headstart. Ichigo's team separated and moved out.



Rukia was aroused from her half coaxing sleep by loud banging noises outside the prison.

"All squad captains and vice captains, there is a breachment in western Rukon district 72. The sources are unknown but are possible five ryoka. Captains, be aware of any suspicious looking souls. If they are suspected to be ryoka, they are to be taken to captain Yamamoto at once. That is all."

Rukia heard the distant sound of a parade of feet dashing all around the division barracks. 'Ichigo..are you one of them?'



Author's Note: I do hope that satisfied you all. I spent about four hours yesterday racking my brains writing this, so it's a relief to know this can be checked off my checklist. Depending with how much time I have this week, I may be able to squeeze in time to write chapter 9 too…that'd be awesome…anyways..Review!


	9. Lost

**First Time- All Over Again**

**Chapter 9**



**A/N: **holy cow! It's been a long time since I updated..like almost 2 weeks…sorry about that. I was secretly loathing my teachers and the second semester for putting so much stress and pressure on me. I finished writing this on Friday, Im glad I go to finish this today or else it would have never gotten on until next week. On a happier note, I think you will all enjoy this chapter…its over 4,000 words too so you know I spent a lot of time writing this. This chapter is named Lost by Avenged Sevenfold. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I own this turkey sandwich that I'm eating



Ichigo and Renji sped through western Rukon district 32 and were getting closer and closer to their destination, the seireretei when the spiritual pressure suddenly spike all around them. It was so strong that it made Ichigo nearly shake his legs. He knew the source of it too and from the looks on Renji's face, it wasn't good.

"Kuchiki-taicho…" off in the distance, 3000 or so kilometers away, was the great noble himself, Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Kuchiki-taicho…" repeated Renji again. Ichigo felt Renji's fear vibrating off of him. He nudged the spiky redhead hard.

"Act like you got a pair alright?" Ichigo maintained his defensive stance and kept his eyes straight ahead, waiting for the stolid captain to get closer to them. Renji straightened up so his captain wouldn't see how much of a pathetic coward he was now. If Ichigo and him did not think carefully, they might not live to get to find Rukia.

"Ichigo…let's get out of here." Renji turned to face Ichigo.

"Are you really that dense Renji? We can't turn tail and run. We must stay and fight if we have to. Maybe Byakuya will be merciful since he helped us in the Hueco Mundo war." Ichigo was no scaredy cat.

"Just listen to me for once alright? It may be smart to avoid picking fights with court guard squad captains for now. You must save your energy until we get Rukia to safety!" Renji was not ready to have Ichigo argue with him when Byakuya was getting closer and closer. Ichigo sighed, and mumbled agreement, swallowing his pride. They fled their spot, so fast causing dust to rise in place of where the Shinigami once stood.

Renji. Being more knowledgeable of the Soul Society's area, led the way. Ichigo, prickling with unease, kept looking over his shoulder as if expecting Byakuya to follow them. Renji took his eyes off the terrain in front of him to glance back at Ichigo.

"You feel it too Ichigo?" Ichigo looked doubtful. Byakuya knew full well they were there, he wouldn't let them get away.

"Yah, isn't it weird that he isn't ch-" Ichigo stopped as Byakuya's spiritual pressure soared until it disappeared for nearly one second. The next second, the black haired captain was right behind Ichigo with a sword close to his throat.

_**Centuries pass and still the same  
War in our blood, some things never change  
Fighting for land and personal gain  
better your life, justify our pain  
The end is knocking  
The end is knocking**_

"Stop this trivial nonsense at once." His cold and dry tone was chilling and made both lieutenants stop in their tracks. They dropped to the ground and Byakuya sheathed his sword. Ichigo gulped. Even though he had trained to counteract men like Byakuya Kuchiki, Ichigo was not prepared when Byakuya hid his reiatsu and reappeared right behind him.

"Now, explain your reasons from hiding from us Kurosaki, Abarai." Byakuya kept a leveled head and glared at Ichigo, demanding him to tell the truth or else. Ichigo smirked smugly.

"Something the great Kuchiki doesn't know? It must be the apocalypse." Byakuya's expression did not change in the least, if anything, he stared only more intently at Ichigo. Renji nudged him hard which earned him in return a pull on his pineapple red hair. Ichigo humbled himself slightly.

"Do you expect me to be completely honest with you, Byakuya?" Renji still gawked at how Ichigo thought he could use first name basis with people of Kuchiki's class.

"I suppose I will have to settle with whatever simple-minded answer you have." Byakuya heard rumors, but he didn't listen to such petty gossip.

"Well, your sister is alive…" Ichigo said softly, his overconfident manner slipping away when he referred to Rukia. He hoped that Byakuya would let him through since he knew that even if he didn't show it, Byakuya did care about his adopted sister. Ichigo was surprised to see the stoic man before him flinch ever so slightly. 'He didn't know?' Ichigo thought it would be easy to automatically feel one's spiritual pressure unless…

"I don't have a sister." Byakuya did not show that he agknowleged Ichigo's words at all. Renji's mouth was ajar in both horror and disbelief. Ichigo did somehow keep his dignity but his anger and contempt for Byakuya was growing higher each second.

**We've all been lost for most of this life  
(lost for most of this life)  
Everywhere we turn more hatred surrounds us  
And I know that most of us just aint right  
(most of us just aint right)  
Following the wrong steps, ****being led by pride**

"How could you say that? How could you forget the sister you adopted that you vowed to protect to your belated wife?" Locks of orange hair fell over his eyes, transforming his face into shadow. He wasn't thinking clearly anymore and was crossing boundaries into uncharted territory with Kuchiki's personal life.

"…Ichigo." Renji looked at his friend as he was ready to snap. When a Shinigami officer dies, it is forgotten to avoid emotional damage by those who were closest to it. Those who knew little of the Shinigami anyway, just continued on as if it never existed. However, there were some situations where the emotional attachment was so strong that those who shared a close bond with it would keep the memory alive.

Somehow, Ichigo one of those special cases and he kept Rukia close in his heart even when everyone around him ciesed to. There is nothing worse than non-existence, to watch as everything and everyone you know slip away.

**How many lives will we take  
How many hearts destined to break  
Nowhere to run, can't escape  
Full of ourselves, tied to our fate  
The end is knocking  
The end is knocking, yeah**

Byakuya narrowed his eyes on Ichigo. 'How does he know about hisana?' Not liking where this was going, he turned and made his signature walk away.

"Hey! Turn around and face me Byakuya Kuchiki! We're not finished here!!" It was all Ichigo had to not run up to him and strangle the man. Renji had to hold Ichigo back from doing something rash but only got a blow to the stomach. Renji fell to his knees in pain. The force of the hit by Kurosaki caused his vision to fail a little bit. Byakuya finally turned around but did not look at Ichigo.

"Don't you have someplace better to be?" His voice gave nothing away but really Byakuya was being a softy because they mentioned his late wife. Also, it seemed throughout Ichigo yelling at him, he was really hurting inside and wanting to be someplace else. Both Renji and Ichigo were stunned. Byakuya was letting them go. They watched him depart for what seemed like several minutes when they remembered what they still had to do. Ichigo and Renji continued flashstepping through Rukongai until they came to the first district. When they existed Rukongai, They approached the gate to see a familiar face.

"Hey there Jidanbo!" Ichigo stepped forward with a smile on his face, trying not to show he was still upset about Byakuya's forgetfulness.

"Hello my little friend. How may I help you today?" The giant had gotten more giant axes since Ichigo cut them both. But since Kurosaki became an official resident of the Soul Society, he was allowed access in and out as often as he liked.

"I'd just like to go inside Jidanbo." The friendly giant obliged and opened up the gate. Ichigo tensed. Even though he is no longer 'the ryoka,' he still expected somebody to be waiting to kill him on the other side.

_**We've all been lost for most of this life  
(lost for most of this life)  
Everywhere we turn more hatred surrounds us  
And I know that most of us just aint right  
(most of us just aint right)  
Following the wrong steps, being led by pride**_

Renji was the first to look around. "It's quiet in here." Ichigo followed Abarai and saw he was right. There was not the faintest sound to be heard within the next four or so miles.

"They must know we're here. We have to be extra careful." That was Renji. Ichigo nodded, agreeing.

"I hope that Chad, Yoruichi, Inoue and Ishida are alright." Ichigo knew they probably would be, no, he knew they were because he felt all their reiatsus and they havnt disappeared yet. They ran sneakily from house to house.



Ishida stopped to catch his breath. Orihime couldn't flashstep all that well so she hopped on his back and they had been jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Ishida couldn't go too fast because Orihime added more weight to him. Orihime suggested that she could just get off and try to catch up to him but Ishida told her it would only slow them down. Finally, the quincy's back was ready to break so they stopped to momentarily regain some lost energy.

"Inoue, are you thirsty? I packed some water bottles along with my spare cape…" Orihime sighed. No matter how old Ishida would be, his fetish for neat and tidy clothes would never fade.

"No, I'm ok. I'm sure this won't be a long rescue. Kurosaki-kun may already have Kuchiki-san as we speak." The strawberry blonde was confident that Ichigo wouldn't fail.

Ishida took out a water bottle and drank it thoroughly. He had to admire Orihime's positive outlook on all of this. She never gave up faith in Ichigo. He let a small smile show on his face.

"What are you smiling about Uryuu?" The blonde in question stared inquisitively at the quincy. Said boy grew flustered and only pushed up his glasses in a nervous manner.

"Nothing, I just agree with you is all. Come on, we better move along. Regardless of Ichigo, he might need some backup support. Maybe we will even get there before him." Ishida didn't turn quickly enough to see a beaming Orihime run up to him, her naturally large "assets" bouncing up and down in a rhythmic motion. His face reddened and he tried to block out the image. Luckily, something else distracted him. Unfortunately, it was not the something he wanted.

_**With peace of mind so hard to find  
We're dwelling on the drastic signs  
Another way to numb our mind  
And as you close your eyes tonight  
and pray for a better life  
youll see it flying helplessly away**_

"This spiritual pressure…it belongs to.." Ishida was answered by a familiar spiky white haired captain along with his tall lieutenant; who was just as "gifted" as Orihime.

"Rangiku-san…Toshiro-kun." Orihime was at first surprised because she didn't feel their reiatsus like Ishida did.

"It's hitsugaya-taicho to you." He always hated it when a lower seated Shinigami treated him like a kid. He wanted to be treated with just as much respect as the other captains. Matsumoto ruffled his hair.

"Don't be such a sour puss hitsugaya-kun." Her cheeks were rosier than normal so it probably meant that the busty fukutaicho was drunk…again. The kid prodigy decided to just ignore her and stared condescendingly at Ishida and Inoue.

"It's odd to see you lurking around the eight division quarters, especially with the news of these supposed ryoka running about." His arms were crossed over his chest as he awaited a reasonable explanation. Orihime glanced up at Ishida who did not seem phased by the tenth division captain's intimidating stare.

"We were investigating that when you showed up." This followed in a stare down between the two of them. Hitsugaya looked like he was skeptical of their excuse but dropped his gaze finally.

**We've all been lost for most of this life  
(lost for most of this life)  
Everywhere we turn more hatred surrounds us  
And I know that most of us just aint right  
(most of us just aint right)  
Following the wrong steps, being led by pride**

"Look, if you are looking for the captive, she was placed in a prison cell. As far as we know, there will be no harm done to her. She is only kept there because Yamamoto suspects she is linked to Ichigo, who is going to be executed for his crimes." Hitsugaya looked to Matsumoto who had nothing to say.

"You remember Rukia hitsugaya-taicho?" Orihime looked shocked. She thought like everyone else, he'd be the ones to forget about her.

"At first no, but then when I heard of the description of her, it reminded me of Byakuya's adopted sister who passed away over 30 years ago and of Ichigo's reckless attempt to save her the first time from death. Without a doubt he's here right?" Both of them nodded in unison to his question.

"Kurosaki Ichigo is in danger. If you want, we can lead you in the right direction and find Ichigo for you. The prison is located near the sixth division. There are guards all around so you have to be careful." Orihime looked as if she wanted to say something but shot her head forward.

"What about Chad and Yoruichi-san? We all split up." Ishida looked to Toshiro as if he were about to ask the same thing.

"From what I can tell, Chad is safely away from contact of anyone dangerous. He should be fine for now. Plus, he has Yoruichi to protect him." They all then looked to Matsumoto who had been oddly quiet. She was using Hitsugaya as a pillow with her arms draped around his neck. She was also drooling.

"MATSUMOTO!!!" The short captain roared at his fukutaicho to wake up. She groaned and staggered onto her own feet.

"What did I miss?" her eyes were droopy and she looked barely enthused to stay there any longer.

"Everything!" Inoue and Ishida just watched silently, feeling sorry for Hitsugaya.

"So what's the quickest way to the prison again Hitsugaya-taicho?" The quincy was anxious with any second someone could pop out and take them away.

"Keep going down these quarters until you have reached the Kuchiki mansion which is exactly five blocks from the prison barracks." Ishida nodded, understanding.

"Right, thanks. Keep an eye out for Ichigo if you see him." Hitsugaya did a curt nod as well. Then both of them parted ways and went their own paths. Inoue grabbed hold of Ishida again and they were off.



A giant wearing a white shirt and a red quincy cross on it trudged along with a black cat following him. He was the one who had the poorest sense of direction. Chad never had to travel this far into the ninth division before but there was no one really around, so Chad was safe for now.

"Which way now Yoruichi?" He looked down at his partner.

"Don't stop now, just keep going straight ahead." The clearing was dead silent. It was strange, where was everybody? Chad mumbled a comply and kept running, the sound of his feet hitting the soft pavement mixed with cat steps.



In a much more busy area, the fourth, fifth and sixth divisions were bustling with people walking about. Byakuya was determined to see who this "sister" of his looked like. He had to confirm this to be true, seeing as he could not rely on the words of one distraught orange haired punk. The sixth division captain heard from various people who talked to a raven haired prisoner that she said she was his sister. That was preposterous and simply impossible though. He had no other family relations that he knew about. He had no sister anymore. Byakuya Kuchiki reached the prison and entered without complications. He passed a long row of empty cells until he felt someone look at him almost fearfully. Byakuya turned to who it was but did not look at her directly.

"State your name." His tone was acrimoniously cold and demanding of an answer likewise to Ichigo but his face held no substantial emotion.

"Rukia…nii-sama." She was submissive and back in her chair. The instant she felt his presence, Rukia felt her heart beat faster and faster. Sitting inside there with him out there made her like some piece of art on display. Byakuya was waiting for the very second for her to crack or show any emotion vulnerability.

"Don't call me that, we aren't family so you will not address me in such a way." He glowered at her, knowing Rukia wouldn't even try to make eye contact with him.

"Yes sir, Kuchiki-taicho." Her back was facing him and she did not even want to look at him.

"You will look at me and face me when I speak to you." His small black pupils bore holes into Rukia's back. Rukia hesitantly turned around to see the intimidating stature known as Byakuya Kuchiki.

Byakuya let an inaudible gasp escape his lips as he saw just how much Rukia looked similar to Hisana. Likewise was the reaction from the raven who was shocked to see her adopted brother look at her in a strange way. He stared at her for almost ten seconds before regaining his composure and letting ice settle in his pitch black orbs once more.

"I see…so it is you." The way he spoke felt degrading to Rukia. It was as if she were just an object to him. He could've cared less if she rose from her grave or not. Suddenly irritated and not thinking of the consequences of her actions, Rukia glared at him as coldly as Byakuya himself.

"What kind of reaction is that? I'm alive and the best you can come up with is-'oh it's you?" She stood up and formed fists with her hands and they rested down at her sides. Byakuya didn't even blink. He just walked away.

"This will be the last time I will speak to you before Ichigo's execution." Lonliness once again found its place back with Rukia and she kept imagining the distance between her and Ichigo were growing even more steadily. Soon enough, he would die and that distance would grow indefinitely apart. Her head started to throb in agony as memories of herself being taken away by Renji and her brother came back along with the memories of her almost death, herself alone in the shrine of penitence and finally moments away before her stopped execution, flooded her mind. It was overpowering than the other memory attacks she had experienced. The walls seemed to pulse before her and come to life as she relived everything. She was overwhelmed with powerful emotions she didn't think were possible. Rukia remembered feeling guilty for her friends coming to rescue her, mad at herself for Leaving Ichigo in a bloody mess and finally, Rukia relived the day when he stood on the top of the soukyoku and halted the execution.

_Flashback_

_Rukia's arms were pinned upwards with her feet and legs locked into place. The soukyoku was awakened from its long sleep and the heat increased dramatically around her as a phoenix like bird stretched out its wings and looked right at her. Tears welled up in her eyes even though she knew full well she would leave the world with no regrets. Yamomoto would send Ichigo and his friends home safely so why was she still clinging to her miserable life? Ichigo suddenly came to mind and his back was facing her. Rukia didn't know why but suddenly her will to live soared. The soukyoku bird came charging at her with amazing speed and Rukia Kuchiki prepared for the death blow but there was none. She opened her eyes to see a cape blowing amidst everything. She looked up further to see that it belonged to Ichigo. He was staring down at her with a smug smirk on his face. "Yo."_

"_I-Ichigo…you, you IDIOT!!" Ichigo looked down at Rukia startled, wondering why Rukia would not be glad he was there. "Why did you come again?" Even though Rukia was about to die and a good amount of captains and vice captains were below her, she wouldn't be humbled to show Ichigo any gratitude while in reality she was truly happy to see him._

"_Uh…what?!" Ichigo looked down at her bewildered._

"_You know that...you can't win against my brother!!" Rukia's face had not fallen for a second. "You'll really get killed this time!" Tears were almost brimming at her lids, ready to break through her proud wall of little emotion._

"_I've made my peace with this, so…I don't need you to rescue me! GO HOME!!" Her voice cracked a bit as it increased. She knew Ichigo went through such an effort to save her. She saw his eyes soften but did not want to respond. Then Ichigo noticed that his control over the soukyoku lessened._

"_Whoa!" His eyes expanded for a few seconds, fearing the next second, Rukia would be impailed by the great bird with the power of over a million zanpaktou._

"_Ichigo!!" Rukia shouted up at him. Ichigo jumped off as he saw the soukyoku looking ready for a go at him._

"_Making space for a second attack? Good, come!" Rukia was frightened that Ichigo would be so bold._

"_S…Stop Ichigo!! Don't do it! You can't stop soukyoku twice in a row!!" However, it was pointless, Ichigo and the bird like thing were heading straight for each other._

"_Ichigo!!!" Alas, the collision was stopped by Shunsui and Ukitake as the restrained the soukyoku and destroyed it. Both Ichigo and Rukia stared in amazement. Once they saw that it was taken care of, Ichigo jumped backwards and landed not too high above Rukia._

"_Hey! What are you going to do now?" Rukia stared at him, wary of what he might do next._

"_Isn't it obvious?" Ichigo swings Zangetsu above his head rather wildly and it increases in speed and power. "I'm going to..destroy this scaffold." His voice was low and his eyes were turning blue._

"_What…!? S-stop! Don't waste your strength! Listen carefully Ichigo!! The execution stand of soukyoku is…" she was cut off._

"_Be quiet!" Ichigo's tone had a hint of impatience that could be detected beneath his intense concentration. Ichigo grabbed hold of his zanpaktou and stopped swinging. Rukia's eyes widened._

"_Just shut your mouth and watch!" Rukia was speechles as it was obvious her attempts to send him home failed._

"_Ichi..go.." Then as Ichigo struck Zangetsu through the execution stand, power exploded as it split apart. Rukia watched as the execution stand destabilized right before her eyes. Then there was nothing but calm as a feeling of serenity washed over her amidst the chaos._

"_Stop telling me to leave you here and run away. It's so annoying!! I told you, I don't care what you say. Heh…this is the second time now…" Rukia was falling but it was that same voice that caught her._

"_I've come to save you Rukia." The next thing she knew, Ichigo was standing beside her, holding her like a football against his side. He felt warm and safe. She tingled all over. Rukia now let a few tears escape her eyes._

"_I…I won't thank you for this…idiot." Even though Rukia was looking down, she swore she felt him smiling and it was just for her._

_End Flashback…_

Rukia placed a hand where his hand held her body close to his that one day and smiled softly.

"You never leave me completely do you?" She said quietly to herself. Then something happened that she did not expect to happen, someone answered back.

"I wouldn't be a very good nakama if I let you go baka." That familiar voice, she spun around so quickly her back could cracked. Rukia saw a cloaked man with vibrant orange hair stand outside her window. He easily broke through and jumped in. Rukia looked at him, stunned.

"Ichigo!!" He gave one of his cocky grins which quickly gave way for a compassionate one. "Hey. I'm here to get you out of this fix."



A/N: YAY! Ichigo found her! But how long will their happy moment last, mwahaha, you shall all have to wait perhaps another two weeks to find out! Review!


	10. Time After Time

**First Time- All Over Again**

**Chapter 10**



**A/N: **IM BACK!!!!! That was the longest four weeks of my life without writing this story…well I was writing this chapter but the writers block disease came and hit me over February break, which I spent in Spain. All that aside, I was squealing with delight to write this chapter because yes, guess what, only 3 CHAPTERS LEFT!!!! There will of course be an epilogue. I guess since you have the right to know after my long absence….there will be one extreme huge plot twist at the end. I will let you sit on that one for awhile. Before I tell you anything else, this chapter is rated M for some…graphic stuff and nudity :P This chapter is named Time after Time by Quietdrive, it's a pretty decent song I must say and it really does tie in nicely with this chapter, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Tite kubo dreams about handing me over that deed to the manga….



Outside the prison, the confined quarters of the tenth division were Byakuya, Hitsugaya and Rangiku whom was completely sober. They bore grave expressions on their faces.

"He's there," observed the white haired captain. Rangiku beside him nodded.

"Hai, we better act fast." The busty lieutenant looked to Byakuya, as if waiting for a call to action. Rukia was his sister and he dealt with Ichigo before.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, Rangiku-fukutaicho, guard the exits, I will restrain the boy and then once he is subdued, I will take him to Yamamoto-taicho. Everyone clear on this?" They all nodded and went to their posts.



Time ceased to exist. The moon bled into the room its rays of purity that bounced off Rukia's expanded violet orbs. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped her hands onto her chair tightly. She fought back the urge to tackle Ichigo to the floor. Rukia's mouth was slightly ajar as words formed at her lips but would not come out. "I-Ichigo," Rukia muttered breathlessly. She still could not register why and how Ichigo was here.

"Hey! Don't leave your mouth open like that. It's unfitting for a Kuchiki." Ichigo's grin was still there, everything about him was recognizable and at the same time, he was different in every aspect since they separated a week ago. Rukia closed her mouth fast but still found it hard to look away. It was just too much for her at the moment. Ichigo finally dropped his superior heroic like demeanor and looked at Rukia seriously for the first time.

"You gonna say something?" Rukia closed her eyes for barely a second and bit down on her lower lip hard.

"Why did you come?" Rukia's question was practically a whisper, seeing as inside her head was spinning.

"I already told you why, don't make me repeat myself. We don't have that much time anyway." His tone was soft as Ichigo looked down on her.

"What do you mean we don't have much time?" Rukia finally looked away from Ichigo. She knew full well what he was talking about.

"Rukia, you know the answer to that. Don't worry though," with a happy yet mischevious glint in his amber brown orbs, "I won't let them kill me just yet." Rukia looked at him baffled.

"How can you possibly outwit and defeat thirteen guard squad captains? You would be one man against the whole of the Soul Society!" Fierceness and concern overtook her small frame, reminding Ichigo of the old Rukia.

"You're talking about me here Rukia. I went against impossible odds before and won. I may not look it, but I'm a lot stronger than you think." Ichigo glanced down at his hands and then back at Rukia once more. "Also, I'm not alone. Inoue, Ishida, Chad, Yoruichi and Renji have come along with me." The raven spaced out for a moment, drinking in his words.

**_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick and think of you  
Caught up in circles confusion is nothing new  
You say go slow; I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds_**

"Why am I so important?" Ichigo looked at her almost surprised for her to ask that abd when the answer came in his mind, his face turned red and his eyebrows were furrowed deeper.

"You mean a lot to me. You're my best friend and I can't afford to see you die again on me, so just go along with it!" The only way he could cover up his feelings was to act like typical Ichigo, shielding himself from being vulnerable.

Rukia felt her heart leap and placed a hand on her chest as if it were in pain. Water was threatening to break through her now bluish black glassy eyes.

"Meeting you at that mall was no mere coincidence or accident. Think of this as me repaying you back for that coffee date." Rukia, now unable to conceal her gratitude embraced Ichigo into an all out hug, which shocked Ichigo beyond relief.

"Rukia….this is so…not like you." Ichigo was now the one that was confused. Despite his statement, Rukia only held on tighter.

"Arigatou, Ichigo, Arigato!" Rukia's voice was muffled as her face was buried in Ichigo's chest.

_**If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you; I'll be waiting  
Time after time **_

Time after time  
Time after time

"For saving you from that guy? I thought we-" Ichigo was cut off as Rukia separated herself from her strawberry named friend.

"No, you baka. It seems that no matter what, whether I die or not, you are always right behind me. You follow me everywhere." Rukia looked up with her glistening violet eyes penetrating Ichigo's hazel brown. She had him hooked. Ichigo fight as hard as he may, but he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"You mean a lot to me too, so don't do anything stupid alright?" Her voice regained some of its resolve and it pleaded Ichigo to listen. There was an awkward silence that followed like always when both of them were thinking on the same wavelength. Ichigo tried to find something reassuring to say to her but he was at point blank. A slight curve of a smile graced Rukia's face. Ichigo looked at her curiously.

"Knowing you though, it's too much to ask." Ichigo realized after a minute she insulted him and he glared at her coldly.

"What about you? You could have went home and forget I ever existed but instead, you come here and put yourself in danger!" He kept his hard gaze on her, daring her to say something smart like that again.

"I have a valid reason!" They both locked heads as they stared the other down.

"Then what may I ask?" he had enough of this one-way conversation.

"It's none of your business!" Now she was being stubborn, she didn't want to admit it so she was in denial. Rukia would not spill anything until he did.

"Tell me Rukia Damnit!" His voice rose and he was furious at her reluctance to tell him was really bothering her.

**_Sometimes you picture me I'm walking too far ahead  
You're calling to me I can't hear just what you've said  
You say go slow; I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds_**

Rukia shuddered at his stinging voice and this time felt all wall break down one by one. She knew Ichigo wanted her to be truthful, but what if the truth came too soon and it would mean misery for both of them? The last thing she wanted to do was die with regrets. She didn't know why but a little voice inside her told her the three words that she wanted to say would only result in more misery and despair for both of them. Why die saying them when nothing good would ever come from it? A tear slid down her eye onto her cheek. Ichigo saw it and instantly wiped it away with his finger. Rukia blushed from the sudden contact. His eyes dropped to the ground and he took a hand to run his fingers through his hair.

"I'm, sorry, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" His words were barely spoken above a whisper. Rukia mentally hit herself again and again. She felt guilty for not being honest with him.

"No, don't be…Ichigo…I l-love you and I don't want you to leave or fie for my sake!" The tears welled up and finally broke through.

Ichigo looked taken aback for a second, not expecting her to say that. He searched her eyes for reasoning behind what she said but found nothing and shockingly enough was speechless himself. Rukia had taken his breath and voice away. He thought this wouldn't happen again. He thought he wouldn't fall in love again. Rukia died along with his faith in love and humanity. Now that she was here, reincarnated, he was at a loss for words and didn't know what to feel. Ichigo thought he knew where his heart was all along in this decision to save Rukia but maybe he was just being foolish and hopeful.

"R-Rukia…" Ichigo inched himself closer to her again, finding himself involuntarily being lured to the curves of her small body. They locked eyes with each other and knew what they weren't saying but wanted to. They also knew they were in a complete world of their own. A place where the soul society and earth didn't exist and hollows never were born. He cupped her chin delicately with his right hand and held her waist with the left.

_**If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time**_

_**If you fall I will catch you; I'll be waiting  
Time after time**_

She in return wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up so their faces were closer. Sparks were flying and the heat was increasing rapidly. Wrapped up in the moment, Ichigo took the initiative to kiss her. That kiss was all it took. That kiss had made every word said in vain, every bitter departure long forgotten. From there, it was all pure magic. Every obstacle that stood between them, crumbled for a second time since they reunited. Rukia's lips were parted slightly and Ichigo's tongue was welcomed into her mouth. After five minute of harmless kissing, their love deepened. She ran a hand through his loud spiky hair and his kiss was more rough and passionate. Their love had to be expressed much more vibrantly now, and not as innocent as before. If they had to be dirty, they would get dirty. Ichigo slumped against the wall, letting Rukia take the drivers seat and she wasn't slow about doing so. She quickly showed Ichigo who was the pants in that relationship.

Rukia slid her mouth down to his neck. Ichigo took off his shirt, feeling all sweaty from the hot atmosphere. Rukia followed suit. Her tongue was cold to the touch on Ichigo's nape but he moaned in pleasure nonetheless. The small and feisty raven; after just getting her spirit back, advanced and playfully bit down. It was not deep enough to show a wound or scar but it would still leave Rukia's autograph on it with her teeth marks. Her body was propped up on his lap, matching his body shape perfectly. They were both as high as kite, not wanting to break away from each other's sweet embrace. Ichigo felt the power shift and knew he would be in control now. His mouth sank in deeper and rougher than before and Rukia slid on her back to the ground to give Ichigo more leverage. Ichigo smiled and leaned forward far enough so he would let Rukia really get "inside" of him. They became one person, one individual. Their love couldn't be tampered with. They didn't need to say anything. Everything was expressed with their bodies. Rukia moaned and felt her body tingle all over upon entry. Both of them were becoming dehydrated from their intense love-making.

Rukia gave everything to Ichigo and he continued to supply her with his sperm. The sun symbolically let in rays of sunlight that lit up Ichigo and Rukia as if presenting their feelings for each other to the world. Their hearts were beating fast and sweat beads cascaded down from their foreheads. Finally after a passionate twenty minutes, they broke their close contact and separated to catch their breath. Ichigo and Rukia sat up against the concrete wall, finding it too hard to glimpse at one another. Their faces were flushed and hair was unruly. It finally dawned on them just what they had done. They had sexual intercourse but it was not what they expected. It was as if Ichigo and Rukia were standing on the sidelines the whole time watching themselves in a different place and time. Both of them never imagined they would get where they were and for a brief moment in time, the odd couple wondered how they were able to go from arguing to going almost completely nude in a matter of minutes. Needless to say, the aftershock was enormous. Now that they experienced what they promised so long ago at a carnival to never attempt again, their feelings were mixed and shrouded in uncertainty and neither wanted to own up to what they did. Was their covet nothing more than a sex trigger? It was just like last time on the ferris wheel, only this time there were no friends in sight. Just when Rukia thought all hope would be lost for her and him, he did the unspeakable, or at least for him anyway.

**_After my picture fades and darkness has turned to grey  
Watching through windows, you're wondering if I'm ok  
You say go slow; I fall behind  
The drum beats out of time_**

"I love you too Rukia. For humanity's sake though, shut up and leave. I don't want you to be difficult about this and get caught up in the fray of battle. Yamamoto will no doubt want your memory erased as well." Ichigo put his hands deep into his pockets, not feeling any more insecure if he tried. He let two locks of his spiky orange hair fall over his eyes as he casted them toward the ground. He expected her after all he did, what they just did that Rukia would understand but he obviously forgot one thing about her after she died. Her body stiffened against his, and a single hand was raised. Ichigo was too oblivious to defend himself and Rukia sent a stinging slap across his face. It was then after his face became sore that he knew her answer and his stomach wretched thinking about it.

"Are you really that stupid? Second thought, DON'T answer that, it may kill whatever brain cells whatever you have left up there! I am getting sick and tired of you hovering over me, always worrying about me. Just because I'm human, just because I'm a girl, it does not mean I'm a weak and helpless fool that needs protection. There is no way in HELL I'm going to let you go out of there to fend off the entire soul society with what few friends you have! We are doing this together!! We are a team and you will not get rid of me that easily!" Rukia flashed her angry amethyst eyes on him that could penetrate Ichigo's pores. For a second, he was taken aback by her brash and bold behavior. It felt like their roles have reversed in more ways than one. Ichigo saw himself staring back at him when he was still the rebellious punk of fifteen years of age. Ichigo couldn't believe that he was ready to send his partner in crime away for his own selfish reasons. He closed his eyes, looked down and back up again, the residual feelings of Rukia's hand meeting his face fading away. "So…what are we waiting around here for?" He flashed one of his sincere yet arrogant smiles.

**_If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
Time after time_**

"Let's make sure we can finish what we started after this whole thing is done with." Rukia glanced up at him mischievously. She was so poised about the way she spoke while Ichigo only felt like a small child who saw a naked girl for the first time. "Of course!" Hand in hand, Ichigo and Rukia prepared to leave when a big reiatsu hit him on both fronts. The intensity of it almost caused him to loose his footing. Ichigo and Rukia knew who it was. He sauntered into the jail, his face as stolid as ever with his long black hair flowing past his shoulders. When he reached the cell, he hardened his gaze on both of them but concentrated his glare moreso on Ichigo.

"Just where do you think you're going kurosaki?" His voice sent chills up their spines. Ichigo courageously stepped forward, placing Rukia behind him.

"Home, with Rukia. Why? Do you have a problem tight-ass Kuchiki?" He smirked, awaiting a favorable answer and for Byakuya to explode on him even though it was never seen by any Shinigami alive.

"You are under arrest for transferring powers to a mortal. That is a capital crime. You should know better." His facial expression did not change in the least.

Ichigo did not show his surprise. 'How did they find out so quickly?'

"If you are wondering about how I found out, hitsugaya-taicho was given the sordid details from one of your friends." Ichigo felt hot fury rise up in him from the betrayal.

"It would be pitiful to resist now Kurosaki, we have you surrounded. Come with us peacefully. Don't worry about the girl, she will be saf-" Byakuya was cut off but a small but loud girl that was hiding behind Ichigo. She walked in front of him, allowing herself to be basked in the moon's light.

"No! I'm going with him." Byakuya's eyes widened slightly but he regained his composure quick enough for them not to notice.

"That is not possible, you will stay out of this and be attended to after his execution." The way he spoke to her reminded her of their previous encounter. Byakuya Kuchiki seized to make Rukia feel smaller than she already was. Ichigo scowled darkly.

"She can do what she wants. Rukia is just as involved in my execution as me. She won't listen to reason I'm afraid." He smirked even though inside everything was turning black.

"Fine, then she will killed along with you. However…you two will be separated and both of your deaths will be spaced out." Both of them felt their hearts plummet and split once again. Rukia wondered if this was how it always was supposed to be. Would their lives end just like that with so much unsaid?

"What if we don't want to?" Ichigo made a motion for him and Rukia to escape but Byakuya took a step forward and shook his head.

"I suspected as much. That is why I have you ambushed by me, Rangiku-san and Hitsugaya-taicho. Your resistance will be trivial now." Ichigo scrunched his eyes and his mouth began to quiver a bit.

"Ichigo…go without me, I'll be ok, I promise." Rukia smiled at him, trying to comfort him but her tall carrot top friend was unreachable. She noticed the tough spot he was in and wanted him safe first.

"No way am I leaving you alone with that freak!" His teeth were clenched tight and his words were exaggerated into the form of a snarl. Byakuya ignored the insult and only stuck his nose higher in the air. Suddenly though, Ichigo saw the Kuchiki put his fingers upward toward his mouth and utter inaudible words. Ichigo cursed inside his head. 'Shit! He's performing a kidou, but what?!'

"Soren Sokatsui!" Left totally defenseless, Ichigo is sent flying backwords and is enveloped in Byakuya's attack. After being thrown into layers of rock and being overwhelmed by Byakuya's spiritual power, Ichigo had no will to move. His arms were pinned to the ground in both directions, his body torn up and blood dripping from his forehead. Rukia's eyes teared up in sudden emotional distraught over Ichigo being beaten up and this wasn't even the real deal. However, looking at Ichigo's shallow rising of his chest, and all the blood, Rukia wondered how much more he could take.

Byakuya made no hesitation and picked up Ichigo bridal style with his bare hands and disappeared before Rukia's eyes. Making the vocation to go after him, Rukia jumped out of the broken window only to run into Hitsugaya and Matsumoto.

"Halt Rukia! Don't make this harder for yourself or Ichigo!" The voice belonged to the shorter of the pair.

"How can you fall in line behind someone who is going to senselessly kill one of your own who was only defending himself and protecting me!" Matsumoto flinched at her words and glanced at her Taicho who only crossed his arms and closed his eyes in a stubborn manner.

"We aren't exactly liking what Yamamoto-taicho is doing but there isn't anything we can do about it." Matsumoto looked away, not wanting to see the cold fury in Rukia's eyes.

"There is a lot you can do! Instead of brining Ichigo to his death, you can stall, heal him, revolt or try to persuade Yamamoto instead of giving up!!!" Tears were freefalling-causing strands of her hair from the sides to stick to her face.

"Kuchiki-san…" there was an uncomfortable pause. "I'm sorry, it's not as easy as you make it out to be. Ichigo's execution is tomorrow. If he is weak, there will be less a fuss and Ichigo may not even feel the pain. His becoming will be more peaceful and-" Rukia suddenly in a blind rage took one arm and grabbed Matsumoto's neck. She tightened her grasp as her teeth were more clenched than ever.

"What do you mean TOMORROW?!! Doesn't every Shinigami receive the grace period of 20 days before their trial? Or have you gotten so delusional to not care about that anymore?" Rukia's voice rose and Hitsugaya had to knock her out unconscious so Matsumoto wouldn't get completely strangled. All it took was a blow to the upper spine and lower neck area.

"Taicho…you didn't have to be so hard on her, she is just mentally suffering." Matsumoto rubbed her neck due to the placement of Rukia's hands only seconds ago. Then, her captain held out Rukia to her.

"You take her to where Ichigo is being sent to." Hitsugaya turned his back on her, leaving an unconscious Rukia in Rangiku's arms. She was so pale and light as well.

"It would be insensitive of us, they are going to die anyway." With those words said, the unexpressive captain left.

Matsumoto glanced down at the fragile yet strong willed girl curled up in pain. Her face was contorted in misery and self pity. She obviously held a lot in for longer than she should. She sighed and started running toward the shrine of penitence and couldn't help but feel that someone was stepping over her grave.

_**If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
(I will be waiting)  
Time after time  
Time after time  
Time after time**__**  
**_



A/N: So how was that after 4 weeks of nothing? Yes, next chapter is execution! Aren't you all just super duper excited like I am?!…cricket, cricket whatever! Perty please review, Arigatou!!

PS: For all of those out there who like this anime, Im planning on making a shakugan no Shana fic soon so be on alert for that!


	11. Check Yes Juliet

**First Time All Over Again**

**Chapter 11**



**A/N: **hehe, hi everybody…So, whoever still will want to read after a five to seven month wait, enjoy this chapter I finally had the inspiration to do. You can thank my creative writing class for this, because I feel I have gotten better as a writer, so I hope not to let you down. However, my bleach knowledge as far as trials go may be a little rusty. Hell I may just make up my own version…just please bare with me as I try to get my muse back. This chapter is named after "Check Yes Juliet" by We The Kings. Note: there may be some differences in this chapter from the last chapter, like Ichigo not going to the shrine at all, but having his execution and trial right away. I would just like to clarify that with those who might be confused. All right, NOW I'm done talking.

* * *

_**Check yes Juliet, are you with me?**_

The next thing Rukia Kuchiki knew, she was in a dark and empty cell. It was similar to the prison barracks; only this one is much bigger and accompanied the same emptiness inside as the overall void she now felt inside of her. Her violet and keen eyes scanned the circumference of the tower. From above the staircase and on the upper level of the shrine, light protruded from the small window, indicating the break of dawn. She fought against her aching bones to move up the stairs to the window. The floor is ice as she makes her way up the stairs, causing goose bumps to appear on her arms and legs. The only article of clothing that kept her warm was her shihakusho

. She had not noticed until now how thin and uncomfortable it rubbed against her skin. Rukia had grown so accustomed to wearing clothes that Ichigo provided her. They felt much warmer and right compared to the dark colors they are required to wear at all times. No wonder humans like clothes shopping. It gives them an opportunity to find all kinds of varieties that suit their personality. What her uniform told her was that identity and diversity is unthinkable in the Soul Society. So traditional and unwavering its customs were.

_**Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside**_

The light shone brightly on Rukia's skin. The sun above her casted its rays onto her, ironically telling her everything would be alright. She smiled but the light had not reached her eyes yet. They were as cold and glassy as the floor she sat on. The only one who could make her purple orbs sparkle with vitality is being given corporal punishment. Soon her life would have no meaning or purpose but what did that matter? It's not as if she were going to live much longer either. Maybe this was Byakuya's way of being kind and thoughtful, providing her an escape from this life to finally love Ichigo with no boundaries in Heaven. That is if there is one.

Her face fell even further. "How am I supposed to keep my head high anymore?" Rukia forced her hands tightly together as several tears slid down her pale and lifeless cheeks. "God, if you are somewhere out there, I ask for your forgiveness. I am sorry for burdening you and going against your will. You gave me a second chance at life and I blew it. Because of my selfishness, Ichigo Kurosaki, one of your precious children is on death row for giving my life meaning once more. If you could please, find us a way to salvation. If we must die, let us die together and not apart. Amen." Her eyes were red and puffy as her sobbing had ceased. Without any energy left, she collapsed onto the floor, her perfect ebony locks fell in front of her as it to shield her guilt-ridden face from the world.

**Check yes juliet  
Kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight**

The sun had risen higher into the sky as three Shinigami ascended the steps that would lead to the execution site. They had a hunch that the person they were looking for would be in the one place they knew the best. Renji, Ishida and Orihime were almost near the top when something had stopped them. Fearing it was another Shinigami or captain they froze in anticipation. Renji bravely looked around only to find Lady Yoruichi and Chad approaching them at a steady pace. Yoruichi is in her human form. Her hair is tied back in its usual ponytail with her body dressed in her familiar combat suit.

"Sorry we're late, we took the long way here," apologized Sado in his deep masculine voice. Lady Yoruichi just smirked in her smug way that they all had come to know and love.

"But we aren't late yet to the party. We still have time to prepare. On our way here, I saw Ichigo with his wrists tied and face covered. The execution will start in a few hours so we mustn't waste a second." They all nodded in agreement and continued at a faster pace.

**_Lace up your shoes  
A O A O O  
Here's how we do_**

Ichigo looked up disdainfully at the sun, only to look away as to not be blinded. The cover over his head helped in hiding his face but not his shame. His life had gone in a complete circle. He was born into the world, lived a long life, died, had a rebirth in the Soul Society and would die once more. He wished he were a normal human again, or at least somewhat closer, where he would have the blessing of dying once. However his genes and origins wouldn't let him. His father being a Shinigami and his mother a human, Ichigo had complicated roots. His destiny had finally unraveled when Rukia Kuchiki stepped her feet into this small forgettable town. He cracked his stone hard face into what had the potential to be a smile, thinking of her. Maybe they would find each other in a better place soon, in a different world.

"Keep your feet moving!" The guards behind him roughly pushed him forward. Apparently, he stopped as he reflected on his life.

"Did your mothers ever tell you if you frowned too much that it would stick? Apparently not…" Ichigo smirked as they both scowled at him. He couldn't help but crack a joke. It distracted him from the ugly fate he would soon face. He only prayed Rukia would not be there to witness it; his world would fall even further. Yamamoto led everyone at the head of the group, not looking back. Behind the guard were a few other captains, which included Byakuya, Ukitake, Soi Fon, Unohana and Shunsui. They all had their heads bowed in silence with the exception of Soi Fon and Byakuya who kept their noses pointed upward. They were perhaps the only two captains who didn't warm up to him. They only saw him as a disrespectful and reckless ruffian.

**_Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance_**

The walk seemed to drag on even longer to Ichigo. Wasn't death supposed to be quick and painless? Just getting to the top of soukyou hill made death seem more desirable. _I wonder where the rest of my crew is…they are probably still somewhere around here. I can feel their spiritual pressure. If they are smart, they will stay away from here. _

**_Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever will be  
You and me_**

First a heartbeat, then another. The sound of her heartbeats resonated throughout her eardrum with her head being cradled in her hands. She awoke with a start, somehow a reiatsu broke through the walls and it belonged to Ichigo. He is near…which means his execution is soon! Her heart began to practically beat out of her chest. The view of the soukyoku, which had been rebuilt and repaired after Rukia's near death. It took over a hundred years but now it stands, a V.I.P spot for Ichigo Kurosaki and him only. She couldn't be able to bear watching it from her window.

**_Check yes juliet  
I'll be waiting  
Wishing, wanting  
Yours for the taking  
Just sneak out  
And don't tell a soul goodbye_**

Rukia gasped, as she heard the door below her begin to open. The sound startled her so much that she let out an inaudible squeak. Who could possibly still be lingering around here? Was it the guards to let her know the execution was beginning so she could turn her head away? As the door completely opened, Rukia had more reason to be shocked. Below her were all familiar faces, each baring a determined smile. Her eyes teared up.

"There isn't any time for a special reunion, so get down here and lets move!" The first voice belonged to Renji. He had no serious scars or battle wounds. In fact, neither of them seemed to be hurt in any way, which meant they skillfully avoided any kind of confrontation.

**_Check yes juliet  
Here's the countdown  
3...2...1... now fall in my arms  
Now they can change the locks  
Don't let them change your mind_**

"Ichigo needs our help, or else this plan wont work. Ichigo needs you Rukia." Said hostage only grinned to see Inoue.

No words needed to be exchanged as Rukia quickly descended the flight of stairs and jumped on to Renji's back. It felt like old times when he had to help her escape so Ichigo could fight her brother. Her child hood friend assumed the role of the leader as he guided them out of the shrine and toward the execution site. Time was running out fast.

**_Lace up your shoes  
A O A O O  
Here's how we do_**

Ichigo gruffly was pushed onto the stand. All the captains were lined up with their respective vice captains. Only one Taicho was missing a subordinate and he was the only one who looked the most sorrowful. Ichigo wished he could have talked to Ukitake earlier, so he would know this is all some sort of hoax and that he does not deserve to be put on death row, but orders are orders. He breathed in and out deeply as to calm himself down.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you are under arrest for endangering the world of the living and exposing our world to a mortal by the transferring of powers. You are found guilty on all charges. Do you perhaps have any last words?"

**_Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance_**

The ex vice captain lowered his head in defeat to look as though he had given up. He felt the piercing glares from almost everybody behind head captain Yamamoto.

"I have only one wish."

Only half a mile away, six pairs of feet thundered toward the soukyoku hill. They picked up their pace even more, feeling the execution drawing closer.

**_Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever will be  
You and me_**

"I want to have all of my friends, wherever they may be to be escorted peacefully away and for my family to know everything." Ichigo had lifted his eyes somewhat, and what lay inside those amber orbs were unfathomable.

Ichigo's picture became clearer to Rukia as they neared in proximity. They could not carelessly save him. Everyone had to wait until the legendary bird swept closer to Ichigo to strike so the captains and vice captains could be disoriented for a moment, leaving Ichigo's company of friends to collect themselves and prepare for battle. Rukia felt her resolve return to her. It was her time to save him just like he had done years ago.

Ukitake and Shunsui did the preparations and now it was time for the Soukyoku bird to awake. Ichigo smiled to see the powerful phoenix looking at him in the eye. He had the power of over a million zanpaktou and yet somehow he had bested him over a century ago. Time had slowed down and Ichigo met death in the eye. He smirked smugly.

"Sorry old friend, but it's not my time, not yet." His spiritual pressure skyrocketed at that moment, breaking all barriers that kept him restrained. They may have sealed most of it away, but Ichigo possessed so much power in his blood that not all of it could be restricted. The bird exploded once more and caused the stand to be split once more.

**_We're flying through the night  
We're flying through the night  
Way up high,  
The view from here is getting better with  
You by my side_**

Everyone below had their mouths agape in shock as though they had not expected this to happen. The Soul Society really underestimated the vice captain. Yamamoto attempted to assemble everyone into battle position, but the smoke had not cleared and the captains were too surprised to make a quick decision.

"Ichigo!!" His head turned quickly to see his beloved companions and Rukia arrive in the flesh. He only had eyes for _her _though. In her large violet orbs, he saw the warmth and compassion that he missed.

**Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we are not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever we'll be  
You and me**

"Let's do this!!"

Rukia jumped off of Renji to join Ichigo on his right side. They flash stepped away from the scene, preparing themselves for an eventful fight.

**_You and me..._**

"I thought I told you to stay back."

"You obviously don't know me then, because I can't stay away from you forever." Rukia smiled at him lovingly but didn't stare at him for too long.

"Are you ready to bring the Soul Society down?"

"You talk too much fool, and the answer is yes."

**_You and me_**

* * *

…So what do you think? Hehe, I hoped I haven't lost all of you yet! Next chapter is the fight and end, chapter after that is the end and then a short epilogue! I promise that the next 2 and a half chapters will not take as long as this one did. The only reason why this chapter took so long was because I had a really bad writers block and every time I tried to write, I could only make out a few sentences before I wanted to change everything. I must have written and rewritten this chapter twenty or so times. So please R & R!

This chapter is also a shout out to Loveroflove who inspired me to finally complete this chapter once and for all after she updated her story Run to you after a long break. See ya next time!


End file.
